Shades of Red
by freakazoidgirl
Summary: Michelle R. Bessette aka Minnie thought taking a year off from college and moving from Canada to New Jersey would be good for her; she hadn't counted on being attacked and saved by vampires espically one that refuses to leave her side.
1. Blood Red

_**Shades of Red**_

_**Chapter#1 Blood Red**_

She lay in a heaping pile of blood, her eyes became dull, her heart beat gradually became slower with each passing minute, there was an over bearing sensation of pain in her stomach, her mouth began to drip sloppy red pools of drool. _'So this it…I'm really going to die.' _She thought bitterly, she didn't make any motion of movement, her eye lids became heavy and slowly she became plagued in a world of darkness the last thing she remembers hearing is an agonizing yelp in pain then to her left the world to her vanished.

_Beep, beep, beep _

"Ah," a girl with short stubby chocolate hair half-screamed jerking up in her bed and gazing over to a uniquely and rather cliché placed side table next to her bed, she sighed before whacking the contraption off the table and falling back down on her bed and burying her head in a soft stuffed pillow. "Ugh Sunday; stupid alarm clock," She sighed into the pillow before slumping out of bed. "Damn night terrors…" she grumbled as she dragged herself into her stone cold bathroom.

She slipped out of her purple lingerie and black stockings and engulfed her naked body in invigorating water, and slid down to the very bottom of her single shower, her half opened hazel eyes staring blankly up at the nozzle as the water and shoot down her body cooling her heated body.

"It's going to be a long day…" she groaned to herself inwardly. Her eyelids began to slowly close her over eyes and leave her dripping wet in the cool shower as water poured down upon her naked body; fatigue had consumed her.

"Mew…meow?" a calico cat mewed before swiping her paw across the plastic rectangle shaped side of the shower, the only life form inside the shower stall, it groaned and moved slightly then remained motionless. "Meow," the cat hissed swatting at the side of the shower wall, awaking the life that had taken vacancy inside it "What…uh, huh?" the figured moaned, the figured slowly and very intoxicated-like gained its footing the cramped shower capacity and slumped out of the shower; only emerging its head then the rest of its body. "Tiger," the figure groaned before staring blind eyed at the personally installed bathroom clock and shrieking. "Ah, Tiger, I feel asleep in the shower again I'm going to be late for work again!" the figured screamed rushing out of the shower and accidently stepping on the cat's tail.

Silently cursing to herself, the woman scattered around her small apartment in the nude. Thankfully the navy blue curtains were closed at the time shielding her shame, she hadn't thought of doing her hair or applying makeup, nope, at the time dressing herself and making it to work only a tad late occupied all of her mind. Stampeding out of her apartment while only in her uniform, no jacket, and all the while still trying to run and put on her shoes at the same time…she failed tragically. Today definitely was not her day, falling asleep in the shower, forgetting her makeup and to style her frizzy hair, and to add up on the chaos she just missed the elevator the only chance for her to pause and take the time to slip her small feet into what would be the death of her…three inch heels. _'Obviously God hates me…' _she thought bitterly to herself as she pumped her skinny legs forward rushing down the four flights of stairs, sweat dripping down her delicate and disgruntled at the moment face.

She jumped the last four steps, nearly skidding across the newly polished/mopped floors, obviously regretting not taking the time to put on her shoes. She sighed to herself, blew a fly-away strand of her hair out of her eyes and dashed out the clear glass doors and pumping her legs down the sidewalk, before jaywalking across the street as cars began to honk their horns irritably at the young adult, she herself having trouble deciding whether she should 'flip them the birdie'. In the end she decided against, she had enough problems at the moment and the chance of being in and hit and run accident for her rude actions wasn't in that category.

She burst through a restaurants twin double doors panting sweat pouring down from her head and armpits soaking her uniform, she stood there in her uniform and black knickers appearing rather flushed and embarrassed, she felt her cheeks heat up and the peering eyes on her. She muttered an apology before taking part of her white blouse and attempted to pull it over her head and hide her shame revealing the lower part of her stomach. This was going to be one of the most embarrassing moments in her life; and to think this was the third time it occurred. Obviously, third time's the charm does not exist in her life.

"Minnie…" an irritated voice hollered through two white double doors similar to the entrance doors only these led the woman to her doom. "Ugh, I'm so fired," she stated, cupping her face with her hands, only to realize then that she still had remained shoeless and was now ruining the marble floors with her dirty knickers. "Crap…" she murmured to herself, she breathed in a gulp of air only to blow it out as she reached the door that we lead to her _death_. Minnie hobbled into the kitchen and attempted to put on an apologetic face but failed and was stuck with an expression that seemed to be a mix between embarrassment and loathing.

"Minnie," the voice repeated, it was very masculine, Minnie just gazed at her feet, refusing to make eye contact with her boss. "Yes sir," she said sounding rather ashamed, but her expression gave way and her attempts to gain pity to make her punishment a little worse than necessary.

'_Damn it…I can't get fired now, not now, I just moved out of aunt Kathleen's spare bedroom, I need money now more than never, that blasted apartment rent will be the death of me.' _Minnie thought to herself.

Minnie followed her overweight boss outside the restaurant into the back alley behind the restaurant. "Michelle," Minnie gazed up, responding to her real name. "This is the third time you've made a fool of yourself, this kind of behavior is scary the customers!" her boss scolded her raising his voice, "I know…at least I'm not late today, right?" she asked hopeful, her boss sighed before responding, "Michelle…you are right at that, but this is the third time your arrived at work missing some item of clothing, today it was your shoes, last month it was your knickers, and six months ago it was your…well I won't go into details." Minnie blushed as she recalled her second day at work, she arrived late and bra-less…let's just say her male co-workers got a kick out of it, unfortunately so did the male customers.

"Minnie, I've grown very fond of you the last six month's but if you keep this up next time your fired, I'm sorry." Her boss stated, she nodded her head before retreating into the sanctuary of the kitchen, she temporarily fled to the bathroom and examined her chocolate tresses to find them frizzy and unmanageable, and she sighed before running her hands through it in a futile attempt to fix it. At least then it appeared…less hideous would be the correct term. _'My life sucks…'_ Minnie thought, inwardly cringing, _'how much worse can my life get?'_

"Minnie, stop stalling in the bathroom and get your butt out there young lady!" she heard her boss's shrill voice and sighed before 'preparing to face the music'. She slumped out of the bathroom and with a large intake of breath straightened her posture and put on a happy façade.

She braced herself as she exited the kitchen with a happy grin placed on over her rosy lips; she stood in front of the kitchen doors, as the host past her handing her two menus and ordered her to serve a couple off in the far back in one of the booths waiting a little less than patiently to be served. 

Minnie sighed before walking very carefree like over to the couple, who couldn't be more than thirty. She greeted them with a happy face and handed each a menu, she appeared happy but on the inside she was ready to bang her head into the nearest wall. "What do you recommend here for brunch?" asked the male of the couple, _'How about the "my life is going to hell" soup, or the "someone please shoot me now" ham and cheese omelet?'_ Minnie thought sarcastically.

"Well we have an assortment of gourmet foods for brunch, there's the blueberry pancakes with fresh blackberry syrup, or one of our chief's could cook you a fresh omelet with your chose of ingredients, that or--" she was cut off as the elder gentleman raised his palm, as if he was admitting defeat. "That sounds lovely, we'll have the blueberry pancakes, thank you." He stated, the woman, practically wrapped around his arms, piped up at voice as she began to scribble down their order.

"May I have my pancakes without blueberries, and instead boysenberry?" the woman asked, her voice was high and rather annoying, "Sure, no problem." Minnie stated on the verge of cracking. "Now what about drinks, do you have any wine, preferably wine from 1978?" the man asked, he had a grin planted over his lips, while the woman, most likely his wife or girlfriend, sighed into his chest. "Oh Daniel, the year I was born," she said as she planted a kiss upon his cheek, all the while Minnie sat back growling, obviously her façade was long abandoned. _'Get a room.' _Minnie thought angrily.

"Only the best for you babe, it is the best year I say," the man, Daniel, said as he kissed his wife/girlfriend upon her cherry lips, Minnie was having trouble holding in her gags. _'Yeah right best year my ass, the year Charlie Chaplin's coffin was stolen, and the year terrorist attack a mail truck killing 45 people, yeah best year alright…' _Minnie thought harshly with sarcasm thick in her mind.

Minnie turned on her heal leaving the couple to make 'goo-goo' faces at one another, she grumbled to herself as she entered the kitchen, she approached the nearest and remotely free at moment chief and handed him the list, not making eye contact, she was about to exit the oversized kitchen when the sound of her boss's voice filled her ears. _'Busted,' _Minnie slowly turned around to face her boss, as he towered over her she sighed in reply, "Minnie, you'll be staying a few extra hours tonight as punishment for arriving in the condition you did today no more fooling around, you'll be locking up tonight around midnight or so, no buts." He stated rather calmly, she could only gape at him as he walked away from her and resumed managing the kitchen area.

"…Today cannot possible be any worse!" Minnie mumbled to herself, she felt like crawling into a small corner and curling up into a little ball so she wouldn't have to face the cruelty and unfairness that the world has to offer.

Minnie stomped her feet as she stalked out of the kitchen, tore a few menu's from the hostess's arms and stormed around the tables while grumbling at the customer's about what they would like to order. She didn't take the time to care about the fact that she had to now serve five different tables, she didn't care that half the people she served had a sour attitude, no, all she cared about was herself at the moment her selfish, arrogant, rude self. That and how she would have to spend more than eight hours at the blasted restaurant all because she arrived in a heat of sweat and without her shoes.

She was about ready to slam the nearest dessert tray into her head, but of course, it being that _wondrous _time between breakfast and lunch, no one bothered to order dessert, just to her luck. She shuffled herself into the kitchen, stole each tray at a time, stormed out of the kitchen and slammed it down on each individual's table. Today…she would not be gaining any well deserved tips.

Minnie charged into the woman's restroom and bit her lip to hold in her shouts, she wanted to scream, she wanted to shout, she wanted to quit her damn job…but where else was she going to find a job as good as working as a waitress in a four star restaurant in northern New Jersey? She sighed to herself, whipping away unleashed tears that began to prick at her eyes and composed herself before exiting the only place she could find solace. As she was fleeing from her sanctuary she found herself making contact with what felt like a stone cold brick wall, she stumbled backwards almost landing on her rump, and muttered an apology. "Oh it's quite alright, are you alright ma'am?" a male voice asked, Minnie responded with a nod of her head, her gaze traveled upward, her heart skipped a beat as she got lost in two swirling pools of green.

Her voice was trapped inside her throat, she desperately wanted to respond but her throat absolutely refused. The man smiled down at her gently, "If you are unharmed then ma'am, I would like to continue on my way to the bathroom." She could only gape at his handsomeness, his crystal sea green eyes, his dusty blonde hair, his sultry frame, his jaw line, his high cheek bones…she could go on to an endless rant. She slightly moved to her left and the let the gentleman pass, before he ventured into the restroom he turned around slightly and said casually "Oh and Miss Minnie, I'm Henry." Her mouth wide open as she stared dreamily at the man before her as he disappeared into the restroom; it took her another minute to realize and remember she was very a name tag.

'_Today…just got a whole lot better…' _Minnie thought to herself as she slowly walked away from the area where she had emerged with a hopeless façade and ended with a handsome man asking if she was unharmed.

Minnie couldn't suppress the grin growing over her lips and turned her head around slightly one last time just as the man was walking out of the restroom. _'Yes, today is wonderful.' _She didn't even mind that fact that she nearly tripped over another random person, today had just gotten a hundred percent better…until she fell back into reality like a plane losing control and dropped thousands a feet just before making contact with the earth, and realized she'd probably never see the older man again.

But at the moment, an earthquake couldn't spoil her mood, she pranced around the tables serving food, taking orders, yes today would be a day she remembered. Her eyes shined but happiness, and for once, she wouldn't have to put up a barrier so others wouldn't notice her sour mood or slump posture, today there were no needs for a pointless façade.

Outside, behind the restaurant in the abandoned ally, Henry stood, his eyes darted back and worth before he pulled out what appeared to be a small cell-phone, small for this day and age. "Target locked in sight, no signs of the _Devils_." He stated emotionlessly into the phone just above a whisper but below regular speaking tone, "Excellent," the voice on the other line said, "Should we begin to move in?" Henry questioned to the other person on the phone. "No…wait until you see or hear any signs of the _Devils _there's no point in recklessly stealing the poor doll away from her work…with that crummy apartment it appears she really needs the cash." The person on the other line said, the voice sounded neither male nor female, it was like it was bionic but…not.

"Affirmative," with that Henry closed the phone and tucked it neatly back into his trouser's pocket.

Back inside the restaurant, Minnie continued to serve the customers with a very giddy and vivacious attitude; it appears that all it takes to cheer up an 18 year is an older gentleman with a well-toned body, no surprise there. Her boss sat back peering at her every now and again through the circular windows of the two white double doors a smile crossing over his large mouth. "Well…maybe I should make her lock up every night now, ha-ha." He chuckled mindlessly to himself before leaving his post by the window.

Minnie waltz her way into the kitchen handing random pieces of paper that held her customer's orders to every chief she passed before skipping like a random school girl out of the oversized kitchen. Her eyes sparkled with happiness; her movement was angelic and somewhat ballerina-like. "What's with her," a younger chief asked perplexed at the young waitress new attitude, "With all the young wealthy men out there waiting to be served it's no surprise, why do you suppose the entire staff of waiter's are of the female species?" An elder chief in his mid-forties answered as he began to grill a salmon. There were no more questions asked by the younger chief for the rest of the day…

As minutes turned to hours, Minnie found herself serving way into the evening, around six or seven or so. As the hours passed so did her buzz of happiness, sure the gentleman here were all good looking, charming some might say, but none could compare to the beauty of the handsome almost-stranger that was Henry. She had finally joined the people of earth back down to reality. Minnie sighed as she lay three plates down in front of three young women, they appeared in their late twenties and early thirties, and all had a ring on their left ring finger. _'Ah who am I kidding, compared to these women I'm only a three in the beauty contest, these women…they're gorgeous, bouncy hair, luscious lips, plump full breast these women are tens…I could never score a man like Henry, hell he could be married for Pete's sake!' _

Minnie departed into the kitchen, she passed by another taller waitress and mutter "I'm going on five, cover for me." The waitress replied with a bob of the head before disappearing out the double doors. Minnie wandered out to the alley behind the restaurant and found it empty, no surprises there. She limped over the nearest item that could hold her frame, with all the cardboard boxes in the alley that left a small square box nestled against the side of the wall opposite of the restaurant's wall. Minnie tore off her three inch pumps and let her sore feet make contact with the cool concrete ground, her eyes darted back a worth a couple times before she reached into her apron's pocket, and pull out a small white box this was Minnie's secret relaxer. Other's had cigarettes, alcohol; but for Minnie her addiction was far worse…only if you care about obesity more than lung or liver cancer.

Minnie tore an inch long piece of brown candy from the box and shoved it in her mouth suckling on the sweet satisfaction. "Ah…chocolate, my disaster, my weakness; my one true love," Minnie sighed dramatically as she leaned against the wall of the alley and munched away on her sweet treat. Minnie licked her fingers as the last pit of chewed up chocolate slipped down her throat, one by one she licked her finger tips suckling on the sweet paste that clung to her skin from the melted treat. _'Forget diamonds, chocolate is my best friend now.' _Minnie thought half-heartedly lightening her mood for a brief moment.

Minnie sighed inwardly before rising to her feet and collecting her shoes, she'd wait until she was back inside the kitchen to put on the shoes that one day might be the end of her. "I guess I better be getting back Veronica is probably getting snippy, it's been at least ten minutes." Minnie said to herself awkwardly. She straighter her back and shoulders rubbed the back of her neck then ventured back into the kitchen full of bustling chiefs and waitress/waiters; "I need a vacation," she murmured.

"Minnie, I had the grilled salmon waiting here steaming for five minutes where have you been?" one of the head chiefs scolded her, she rolled her eyes secretively when his back was turned, picked up the platter and left the pitiful chief to serve the salmon with tarragon mayonnaise to a young man dinning by himself in the far back. All the while thinking to herself, _'Does that coo-coo chief not realize how piety he sounds?'_ she gaited her way back into the kitchen and slammed the platter down in front of the chief and turned on her heal back into the dining hall to collect tips and bills.

Minnie gathered herself around a booth where the three women sat finished with their chit chat, meal, and dessert it was time to collect the money, the three didn't seem to notice the plain that stood in front of them tapping her foot as she impatiently stared down at the glamorous snobs. One seemed to be checking her makeup, while the other two carried on a pointless conversation. Minnie sighed and stared of into the passing traffic through the large open wide windows set in front of the booth. The sky was gradually changing into night, one minute it was bright pink mixed with orange signally the sun was setting and letting night take over, then another minute it was indigo. The street lights began to light up the nearly dark sky with light; _'So pretty…I wish I had my camera.' _Minnie thought simplemindedly.

She was awoken from her dreamlike state by the sound of someone's throat being cleared. "Can we help you?" the one who was previously checking her makeup asked, her voice was high and rather annoying. "Umm…your bill," Minnie said a bit dazed. One of the women who were long over with her pointless chat rolled her eyes at her, Minnie desperately wanted to do her the same but she was already on thin ice as it was.

The other woman, the one opposite of the one who had just asked her pulled out her wallet, "How much," she asked her voice a little less high than the other two. "Sixty seven dollars, and fifty two cents…" Minnie answered nonchalantly. The woman pulled out a fifty dollar bill and two ten dollar bills. "Keep the change." She said before rising and moving passed Minnie with her two counterparts following close behind, Minnie annoyed at the moment began to grumble "It's customary to tip…"

Minnie stomped her foot before retreating to the kitchen along the way over handed the bill to the hostess, who at the moment was beginning to dislike the spitfire waitress. "Bitch…" the hostess whispered to herself.

"Only three more hours, only three more hours…" Minnie said to herself, gripping at the hem of her skirt that reached about three inches above her knees.

Outside atop a roof of a building that was two buildings down from the restaurant a dark figured stood atop it cloaked in black and silver, "She's here…" the figure stated his voice was rough and had an unnamed type of accent in it, it was like Italian/American/Russian/British. His voice was majestic, enchanting, a voice no one could mistake; he was unmistakable. "Good…" a voice said from his walky-talky attached to his belt that was strapped on by a pair of pitch black tight leather pants. "Should I move in…?" he asked without picking up the walky-talky. "No, stick to plan." The voice on the other line replied, without another answer the man grasp the walky-talky in his large snow crisp hand and crushed it like a piece of paper before throwing it over the edge of the building.

He stared into the indigo/black sky, no stars, no moon; no sanctuary. He sighed before with a flash of black and white the figure had disappeared, it was as if he had never even been there. The only reminder of his existence was the buster walky-talky that lay twenty flights below. A second later he was standing in an alley between two buildings near the restaurant; two other men were standing in the middle of it, hidden by that dark, but their flesh giving off the only light. "Bonnie, Clyde, it's almost time…are you ready?" he asked his voice held laughter.

"Hey what'd I tell yeah about calling us that!" the taller of the two half-yelled.

"Relax boys, just follow the plan, we've got about three hours ahead of us…" the man stated as he pulled out a gun from behind his back, "Now get back into order or I'll have your heads…" he stated cocking the gun, the two men didn't even flinch, they smirked back as if to challenge him. "You wouldn't," the shorter one said he didn't sound afraid, it sound almost like he was mocking him. "I would," a loud gunshot filled the semi-silent night with noise, the shorter of the two men standing before him fell to the ground clutching his shin. "Now compose yourself or next time I won't miss…" the taller man stated venom leaking out of sour words like drops of blood.

Back inside at the restaurant, Minnie was suckling on a piece of white chocolate as she waited patiently for the next platter to be finished, her knickers were riding up, her feet were sore and likely swollen from rushing around trying serving people, and her head felt like someone was drilling a jackhammer in the side of it. "Michelle," Minnie flinched, she knew whenever someone called her by her real name trouble was lurking around the corner. She gulped before spinning around to face a fellow waitress "There's a man here who wishes to speak with you," the waitress says before pointing to the double doors leading to the dining room. _'Wishes to speak with me, no way, I'm sure he's some guy looking for another Michelle, I'm sure he means Michelle Williams, he couldn't be looking for me.' _Minnie thought stepping outside the kitchen into the dining room a mere five feet from her stood a man wearing a white suit, blue silk undershirt with a black tie, and newly polished shoes. Minnie's eyes wandered over the man feet to head…and only when she saw his face was when she recognized who the mysterious man was.

"Henry…" Minnie said her voice was so low he almost hadn't heard her.

"Hello again, Miss Minnie, I was wondering if you would accompany me later on tonight for dinner, I know we've only just met recently but you've been on my mind all afternoon ever since our little encounter." He said sweetly, he was too perfect to be real, he must have some flaw. Minnie just gaped at him; she was so entranced in him she didn't even bother to consider the fact of how he knew her real name when her name tag read wide and clear "Minnie R. Bessette".

Minnie had to mentally slap herself to wake herself from her trance like state, she desperately wanted to say yes, but if she did she'd lose her job, she couldn't lose her job just for a man she just met. She had more honor, her job was far more important than a date. She sighed before staring deeply into his sea green orbs, "I'm sorry, I have to work a night shift today and then lock up." It was polite, clear, and had an apology, if she was lucky she'd be asked out again for dinner another night…then again her luck was running low these days. The man's smile faded into a frown.

"Very well, goodbye Miss Minnie…well shall meet again." He replied before turning on his heal and slowly walking out of the restaurant, Minnie stood there dumbfounded and happy but one thought kept creeping into her mind. "Please don't be a stalker…" she muttered to herself.

Outside Henry stood, he didn't appear anger nor did he look pleased. He pulled out his cell phone just as it began to vibrate, his said into rather irritably "Rejected," the person on the other line hardly sounded pleased with his answer, with a grunt of unpleasantness the other person replied, "Drat…it seems we'll have to take drastic measures, are number 64 and number 28 in position?" Henry's eyes scanned the area, seeing it vacant he began to whistle once…twice…three times. Two men in grey suits from atop two large five story buildings in between the restaurant; "Affirmative, the _Devils _have yet to make an appearance, sir, I think we might be wrong about this one." Henry questioned into the phone.

"No, we can't take those chances, have 64 and 28 standing by at all times, remember James…he's somewhere out there, don't take your eyes off of her for a second." With that said, the line went dead.

Henry nodded his head to himself and stuffs the phone into his jacket's inner-pocket before disappearing into the shadows of the city where the street lights glow of yellow went unnoticed. "He's out there, somewhere, and I won't rest until he's burned into ash."

Back inside, Minnie had wandered off the lady's restroom and proceeded to bang her head against the glass mirror. She didn't mind the frequent questionable stares she received from the woman entering that was there problem. She wasn't positive how long she stayed in there banging her head on the glass, but she took a guess it was more than five minutes; she was forced to stop when the hostess came in and tore her away from her _precious _mirror. In the next couple hours Minnie would've work an entire twelve hours, way passed her normal five hour shift, not counting her breaks. But it was her punishment; she'd have to deal with it, even if it meant being dragged out of a public restroom by one of her managers by the ear at the moment humiliation hadn't even crossed her mind.

As the hours passed until the final ten minutes Minnie found herself doing kitchen duty, scrubbing dishes, she received no special treatment and she didn't deserve it; but at the moment she seemed to be doing pity work because honestly she ran out of things to keep her mind busy. The final waitresses had left, done with their shifts, so had both of her managers, and now it was down to the final chief who at the moment was putting on his wool jacket and heading out the door, the only light on in the kitchen where she remained scrubbing away at dishes her hands began to callous and prune.

Her short shoulder length chocolate hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. Minnie sighed to herself, "Forget it, I'll leave these for the bus boys." With that said she drew her hands from the soapy water and quickly dried them on her apron, she stole the keys off the counter and began to lock every door, and finally as she whipped her forehead leaving on a few beads of sweat along the brim of her forehead and hair before departing out the door, locking it along the way. She placed her hands under her armpits seeking warmth and a cool breeze of air it her full on. Her teeth began to chatter as she walked along the sidewalk, only the sound of a car passing every few minutes or so to remind her she wasn't alone, when in fact she was. She paused suddenly in front of the alley way between two buildings near the restaurant, not willing to walk the extra few minutes down to the stoplight where she would be able to cross the street properly she gazed to her right then left and back again for any upcoming cars.

Minnie was about to dart across the street when two strong muscular arms wrapped themselves around her thin frame, gripping at her fiercely. One wrapped itself around her waist; the other moves to her mouth, her eyes grow wide with fear as she's desperately thrown into the alley way, but before she even gets the opportunity to cry out for help she's roughly thrown against the wall by another pair of arms. A hand quickly claps down against her mouth, while the other rushes for her hand pinning her down. She tries in attempt to nip at the man's hand only to have him dig her surprisingly sharp nails dig down deep into her porcelain skin.

Minnie stares intently into the man's eyes, they seemed to glow in the moonlight, very unearthly like. They appeared bright green but with a tint of copper ringing the edges, he had a crook smile, showing off his yellow crooked teeth. She felt hot tears prick at the edges of her eyes, her muffled cries held back by his hand.

Minnie's leg kicked wildly aiming for the man's groined but no success, it only led to his nails furiously digging into her cheeks and fresh blood dripping down the edges of her face and onto his hand. Her tears couldn't be held back any longer, as she felt them drip down her face like a waterfall, more and more tears poured down, her pain and fright could not be held back any longer. The man frowned at this, he momentarily let go of her wrist and in a flash pain rushed through her and she felt something cold as ice make contact with her stomach, piercing throw the skin like scissors with paper.

If she wasn't held up she would tumbled over in pain. The pain she felt was like a thousand paper cuts at once, then man began to smirk at her overwhelmed, pain stricken face, he slowly removed his knife and then quickly like lightning striking flung Minnie to the ground. She tried to curly up into a ball but the pain in her stomach was over bearing instead she lay there bleeding and cowering, tears spilling out of her eyes as fast as the blood spurted from her cheeks, stomach, and even her mouth. She was so stung with fear she didn't hear the commotion going on before her.

She lay in a heaping pile of blood, her eyes became dull, her heart beat gradually became slower with each passing minute, there was an over bearing sensation of pain in her stomach, her mouth began to drip sloppy red pools of drool. _'So this it…I'm really going to die.' _She thought bitterly, she didn't make any motion of movement, her eye lids became heavy and slowly she became plagued in a world of darkness the last thing she remembers hearing is an agonizing yelp in pain then to her left the world to her vanished.

_Ten Minutes Prior…_

"Any contact yet, James?" a voice asked as he stared intently high above on a roof top opposite of where Minnie was walking along. "No, do you see any 64?" was his reply.

"No, what about your 28," 64 question over his cell-phone, "Nope, nothing--wait…hold on guys I think I see something, oh shit, move in, move in!" before 28 was able to finish his sentence three loud whistles filled the night air and in a rush twenty or more figures emerged from the darkness rushing off roof stops and lunging out windows into the street.

But before even ten of the private secret agents made it to the alley hundreds of gun shots began to fill their ears and suddenly intense pain overcame more than fifteen of the agents causing them to collapse into a heap of themselves clutching their wounds, "Damn it…" Henry murmured to himself. Seconds later, as the men rushed into the alley gunshots filled the town with light as ten of the agents collapse dead on the ground, only one made it passed but he never made it to Minnie's side because just as he was about fire his own gun in a flash he was overcome with immense pain as he felt a bullet make contact with his spine crumbling him to the ground.

And there he stood, cloaked in darkness, his slick pants crinkling as he walked forward, the other gentleman before him smirked at him before they found themselves lifted high above the ground and flung into nearby trashcans. He slowly gaited his way over to the fallen and unconscious damsel, he put two fingers to her neck checking her pulse, and he tore part of her uniform and pressed it against the wound in the middle of her stomach. Blood was splattered everywhere, along her body and the ground she lay upon doused in her own blood. That and the blood that lay splattered over the streets of New Jersey as sirens filled his ears. He gently, with much care lifted the fallen woman and held her in his arms, then in a flash of white and black the man and woman had disappeared; leaving behind a trail of blood that would be later blamed as gang fights. Only those there, those still alive, would know what really occurred on that chilly March night.


	2. Orange Red

_**Chapter#2 Orange Red**_

Minnie lay flat on her back in her apartment, her body began to twitch, she groaned in her sleep, her face held pain as her hands clutched the sheets of her bed; she began to pant heavily in her sleep. Outside on her small two person balcony a man stood upon the railing, his combat boots leaving a trail of muck along the balcony, he sat hunched over, feet planted firmly on the railing, his eyes were strong and held a fire that could not perish. He pulled out a cigarette and slowly lit it without any haste and lightly began to inhale the addicting killer, he took in an intact of breath before the vile smoke exceeding from his nostrils.

He felt a vibration in his overcoats pocket and mentally groaned, "Yeah," He answered his voice sounded gruff. "Is she awake," the person on the other line asked, "No, and if you plan on _landing _her today get it over and done with already." He stated roughly his voice annoyed. "No…why ruin a perfect night without her screams filling the town with life?" the man on the other line said, his voice lusty and ragged. He rolled his eyes, "Whatever…you can _land _her anytime but I refuse to babysit this brat." He was about to end the call but before the other man's voice piped in aggressively. "Oh no, I expect you to watch over this one for me, remember Ville…you're in my debt and if you don't do exactly as I say I'll make sure you never set foot on land again." Ville merely rolled.

"I'd like to see you try." Ville replied smart-alecky like before slamming his phone shut, "Bastard…if he thinks I'm going to babysit that kid and act all sobrieties he's got another thing coming!"

Minnie's eyes fluttered open and a rush of pain in her stomach, she tried to sit up but even as she slowly jerked up a rush of pain flooded over her and fell back dramatically onto the bed. She managed to raise her head slightly with only minimal pain to gaze over her body, she found herself in her lacy blue bra and matching panties and the rest of her was covered in bloody bandages, her head feel down onto the pillow. She lifted her arm and gradually made its way to her face; she found her cheeks covered in band aids and gauze. "…H-How…" she slowly breathed out. Her face was pale, her eyes seemed glossy with fresh tears as immense pain wash over her at the moment she would've taken a bullet to the head to override the overbearing disturbance.

She couldn't walk, sit up properly, she couldn't move her upper torso without pain shooting up her spine, how was she going to eat, more importantly how was she going to go the bathroom? She titled her head slightly praying to see her little blue cell phone sitting on her nightstand…fate hated her. She groaned in frustration as she found her cell phone missing and the only other communicating device was her regular phone, which was on the other side of her bed on the other night stand which meant having to roll over grabbed the phone and dial…It sounded incredibly piety but for the amount of pain she would receive trying to call for help it wasn't worth it. She couldn't contact her aunt Kathleen, she couldn't call her boss explaining to him what exactly happened and why she would likely miss a couple weeks of work, she couldn't even call for help. _'Yes its official, whatever all powerful being out there hates me!'_ Minnie thought exhaustedly.

Outside on her balcony Ville exhaled the last of his cigarette again through his nose before flicking it off the balcony, he sighed to himself before leaping back onto the concrete balcony floors. He pinched the skin between his eyes before slowly pulling his hood over his head and half his face before disappearing into the fairly lit one bedroom apartment. His steel-toed combat boots banged against the cream colored carpet and floorboards underneath as he moved himself to the side of the bed.

Hearing footsteps, Minnie's eyes widened before she quickly shut them and pretended to lie perfectly still only except for a few puffs of hairs exceeding out of her mouth as she breathed in and out low gasps of air; anyone would've thought she was asleep…anyone but _him_. His eyes narrowed at this, he stared intensely at her frail breakable body, and she was so fragile; it seemed that if he touched her she'd break into a million pieces. He reached out to her; one armed screeched out wide, his hand hovered over her for a couple seconds before slowly lowering. His touch was featherlike and so cold against her skin through the thin sheets. Finally his hand reached her face, his cool hand cupped her cheek gently barely touching her pale face, he lowered his head to her lips and just as she thought she was about to crack he lips touched her for a split second…

Her eyes burst open to reveal her room hadn't changed from mere minutes ago when she had awoken. Her heart was racing inside her chest, ready to burst as her eyes scanned the area. She winced slightly as she tried to propped herself up on her elbows and only succeeded with falling back down onto her bed, her head making contact with the pillow. She lifted her arm to her lips; barely touching…just trying to memorize what it felt like even if it wasn't there. _'This isn't possible…if I wasn't back in my shabby apartment and in extreme pain I would've guessed I died and went to heaven…' _Minnie thought to herself weakly and rather dryly.

Ville sat patiently in an alleyway, a wicked smirk graced his pale lips, _'At least I'll be able to mess that putrid girl's mind.' _He bore his teeth as he waited patiently for his prey to come to him… A wine glass sat directly towards his left. He was masked by the alleys dark presence even in the mid of day; his shabby uncut and unclean onyx black hair blew softly as a breeze entered the alley, his eyes glowing midnight blue and a growl grew deep inside his chest as he fought to hold himself together. Clutching the dirt ground with his sharp inch thick and long cat like nails burying into the ground and he struggled to compose himself, he breathed in the sweet scent of flesh as a little girl began to skip passed the alley way humming a tune. He licked the rim of his teeth, his eyes glowing in the darkness, he couldn't contain himself any longer…he lunged…

Screams filled the streets with life as a frightened eight year old girl stared down at a man with large canine teeth curving around his lips, his body fidgeted, his hands shaking, people were rushing over to the young girl but before they reached her the _man _who lay before her on his knees and hands clutching the soil whispered back to her… "Run…get out, get away!" he hollered his eyes large and blood shot. The child, wide eyed sprinted and full speed down the opposite way she came tears leaking out the corners of her eyes. Ville groaned loudly as he pushed himself up and fought against himself and lunged back into the alley way, as people began to surround the area finding it totally deserted. Strikes of lightning shot up his back, he groaned to himself and quickly reached for something that hung around his neck, "I will not give into you Serge…I will not become you…I will not kill." He whispered to himself, his breathing came out in low uneven harsh gasps. He began to hear a low even clap behind him and the sound of laughter…

"Oh but you already have Ville…what about that man you shot three days ago directly in the spinal cord…or--" the owner of the vile laughter said wickedly his voice held laughter that could only be described as laughter from a mental patient as he began a low even clap.

"That doesn't count, I only killed him because you would've killed me had I not!" Ville interjected loudly as he held his head down. Laughter piped up again, "How selfish of you…you indeed are becoming like me every day Ville, you'll need to feast soon you cannot survive on that vile substance you drink daily forever…soon the donations will dry up." Ville's eyes widened, "How'd you find out about that," he bit back, through the darkness Ville could make out the forming a smirk on the man's lips. "I see all Ville, soon the urges will be too much, soon you'll find yourself needing the sweet taste of blood and sex to survive…they always end up so." With that the man disappeared only leaving behind the memory of his wicked laugh.

Ville's jaw locked as he clutched a blood stained circular necklace with an orange large jewel centered in the center, ancient mythical writing carved around the edges. He bit down on his tongue and cried to the world his screams filling the New Jersey town with fright and shrill excitement. "No…I refuse…I won't allow myself to…" he whispered harshly to himself, his nails digging into his rock hard skin.

Back in Minnie's cramp apartment, the woman lay sprayed across her bed, asleep again after realizing it was the best thing she could at the moment. Her eyebrows were knit together and her face held worry, fright, and sadness all mixed into one almost unreadable emotion; hot tears spilling out and dripping down her porcelain face like a leaky sink, her hands clutching the sheets for dear life.

"Eliza…" a voice hummed to her in her ear, her eyes fluttered open in a split second and before she could blink a pair of rough lips clasped down over her mouth and began nipping at her lower lip begging for entrance, she sat there helpless as a stranger locked lips with her. From what she could see his skin was pale, his head was covered in a mop of grey/black hair. She tried to push him away but failed terribly, she felt hot tears gush from her eyes as the man pushed his tongue into her mouth and began to lick her inner cheek. His sharp cat like nails digging into her porcelain flesh until blood began to seep from the open wounds, he smirked against her lips which frightened Minnie more as she desperately tried to force him from her mouth until…she felt his cool fingers dance over her face dripping with blood, he touched her cheek like an angel. Then…in a second it all changed as his hand swiped over her face slashing open her cheek, her hands cling to the sheets with mercy as the man broke the kiss, she couldn't see his face for it was shielded in the darkness of unlit room.

He smirked down at her; he lowered his head to her face and touched his ice cold lips to her wounded cheek, suckling the wound, moving his tongue across the open gap in her face. "You shall become mine…you shall pay for looking like her…but not tonight my dear…" he touched her other with much care until slicing a new wound into her already pale face causing a gasp in pain to rise from the woman's mouth but was quickly cut short as the man slammed his lips over hers with much roughness that held no passion.

In an instant the pressure upon her swollen lips vanished and the extra weight that lay upon her had seemed to disintegrate into thin air. At the moment she desperately wanted to curl up in a ball and cry herself to death; but alas with the massive pain she was enduring it appeared she could only turn on her side slightly, and curve her knees only a small bit to her chest. Tears were swelled up inside her hazel eyes, with a large breathe all of her tears gushed from her eyes and streamed down her face like a river meant for river rafting. Her sobs filled the room with sorrow and life as she lay there helpless in her undergarments and sheets/blankets.

In a small alley way, far from Minnie's apartment, a man with comb blonde hair and sea green eyes beamed at a taller man with pitch black hair, as he sat crumbled in a heap of shame. "Where is she," Henry began, his voice deathly serious. "Who?" the man before him asked, mischief drooled out of his mouth like saliva.

Henry's hands clenched together before he slowly reached for his gun, his hand stopped suddenly as the awkward silence was halted by the cocking of a gun. Henry's eyes narrowed as he glared at the near foot long gun aimed at his neck, "Listen pretty boy, I don't know who or what you're looking for so leave me be. Got it?" the man stated, his voice was low and held hints of rage. "Ville Scarborough," Henry stated, as he spat the words from his mouth with much disgust. "Hey pretty boy, long time no see." Ville said standing, his gun still cocked at Henry's neck.

"Where is she…should you've taken another young life Ville I'll--"

"You'll what, call the police, the FBI? Face it pretty boy, I always win, I'm not a former assassin for nothing yeah know." Ville smirked under his cloak.

"Former?" Henry sounded somewhat shocked, but hid it well under his emotionless block that was his face.

"I've decided to quit the killing sprees for now, yeah know how it gets; sometimes a person just needs a _personal_ change." Ville stated waving his gun around, but still locked on any vital organs before settling on Henry's forehead.

Henry's jaw locked, he was avoiding the question. "What have you done with Michelle Bessette?" his voice was tainted in hate and spite. Ville smirked, "She's in good hands don't worry mister snippy, I told yeah, I quit the assassin bid, now I'm working twenty four seven as a personal body guard…her personal body guard." He licked his lips just waiting to see his reaction. Henry's hands balled up into two throbbing fists as he bit down on his tongue. In a flash Henry's fist collided with what would thin air, as the gun pointed at his head had vanished was replaced at the back of his neck. "Same old pretty boy, trying to be a hero, you always were one to cast me as the villain, eh pretty boy?" Ville said his cool breath on the nape of his neck. "You are and always will a villain, you slaughter innocent woman for the fun of it." Ville frowned at his harsh words, his finger firmly placed on the trigger.

"I did in no ways kill those women, I may be an ex-assassin but that has nothing to do with the facts that I accidently ended up at the scene of crime displayed in that old warehouse." Ville bit back.

"Yes, of course the blood-sucker just happens to always end up at the scene of crime by mistake!" Henry half-yelled fighting the urge to scream. Ville was seconds away from firing off the gun he held in his hands.

"I live there pretty boy, what'd you expect, gang members use my home to dump their _treasures _all the time, hell even the mob uses it." Ville half-lied, it wasn't the whole truth, but it was more than nothing but a full blown lie.

"Of course you do, a blood sucker, living in an abandoned TNT factory how convenient!"

"Hey, hey no need to get snippy pretty boy, your little girlfriend wouldn't like that, besides you've search the TNT factor hundreds of times, like always you've come back empty handed with no proof besides the fact that I live there to prove I murdered all those delicious young wench's." Ville said, licking his lips at the end for enthusiasm. Henry scoffed loudly.

"That is proof enough for me mister Scarborough, and Miss Michelle is not my girlfriend." Henry snapped back, trying to contain his anger. A wicked grin grew across Ville's features.

"Right, just like all those other dead wenches, you use them to protect them, but in the end they always end up in the ground tsk, tsk, pretty boy."

"There that proves it!"

"Proves what, that you're a moronic blonde?"

"No you ignoramus, you were always there, you had to be there spying, waiting to kill, you were watching me as I accompanied the woman until they were alone then your strike." Henry stated, anger drilled within his voice, until he heard Ville's wicked laughter, then…he began to seethe.

"Hell no, you think I'd really stalk you just to kill some dame, the only reason I knew of your betrayal to them is because you just told me, I mean, come on I figured you must be around them at all times for protection and dating them seemed to pop to mind. Man, pretty boy aren't you complicated?" Ville said, laughter still peeking around the edges of his voice as he removed his gun from Henry's neck and began to walk away, laughter still exceeding from his mouth until it was all but a low hum.

Henry grumbled something under his breath before punching the stone cold walls that surrounded him until his knuckles began to drip blood, taking his anger out on a lifeless wall and only causing him more grief. Henry sighed to himself as he tore he bloody and scratched hands away from the solid wall and began to massage his temples as he slowly creped out of the alley only to pause momentarily as he stepped on a large piece of torn paper. He inhaled once before picking up the piece of trash and just as he was about to throw the garbage away he saw some form of crude writing on it. His eyes darted to his left, and then his right before he began to unravel the crumbled piece of paper. If he hadn't already had a vein throbbing inside his head he would have now. The piece of paper read on it, badly written, in big bold letters.

'_Face it pretty boy, bad boys always get the girl!' _

"…Ville…" Henry muttered to himself as he tore the paper to bits and tossed the remains into the trash can.

Ville smirked to himself wickedly as he rushed past people in a blur of mixed colors until minutes later when he suddenly halted in front of a large abandoned factory, he groaned inwardly. As he descended into the broken down factory, whistling a small tune to himself as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "So…what's on the agenda for today oh _holy _and _powerful _one?" Ville asked sarcastically as he peered into the dark depths of the building. A man, standing at about six feet emerged from the darkness wielding a necklace with silver lining and a bronze pendant completed the piece.

"Nice, not my type but still," Ville stated sarcasm thick in my throat as he fought the urge to chuckle. The man before him had the urge to whack him outside the head but restrained himself and chose a more insulting measure. "No you dimwit, after I witnessed your little chat with our dear friend Henry it sparked a brilliant idea in my cranium Ville…or should I say Mr. Scarborough?" the man before him began to laugh hysterically vile as Ville gaped at him with a confused and slightly upset expression while raising a single black eye brow.

In Minnie's apartment, her unheard cries began to echo through the building, and still there was no shining knight in amour to come to her rescue, no prince charming to escort her from her horribly life and welcome her into a new royal carefree one. Her phone would ring every hour that she lay there helpless until the sun was at its peak and ready to disappear over the tall buildings. Finally the sun began to slowly depart, slowly falling closer to the buildings ledge the phone rang for the final time but this time there was a message along with it; "Minnie, it's aunty Kathy, are you alright your boss informed you hadn't shown up to work today and no one has seen you since last night, sweetheart is everything alright, are you sick, a-" Her message was interrupted by the sound of breathing come in and out in harsh low gasps.

"…Aunt…Kathy," Minnie whispered into the phone, her voice so low and tainted with her sobs it was almost impossible to tell who was on the other line. She had managed to crawl her way over to the other side of bed, pick up the phone, and still have the strength to speak.

"Minnie, sweetheart is that you?" her aunt practically begged into the phone.

"…Y-yes." Her chest was rising and falling like hummingbirds wings, her heart was pounding inside her chest, if it wasn't her sobs making her sound as if she was on her death bed it was the unbearable pain in her stomach.

"Sweetheart are you alright, you sound just offal?"

"…I…w-w-was-s…s-stabbed…" at that the line went dead leaving a frantic middle aged woman on the other line screaming into the phone as the sky disappeared in a mess of bright colors like magenta, pink, orange, yellow, and red. Inside Minnie's apartment, she lay numb from pain as she lay sprawled across her bed in a mess of sheets the room began to fill with bright colors giving the plain white walls life as it seemed all the life from the young dame was yanked out of her while the wall remained a peachy orange color.

The last thing to cross her mind before she gave into the pain… _'Someone…anyone…help me…'_


	3. Red Wine

_**Chapter#3 Red Wine**_

Ville stood outside a grey colored building, clutching the bronze pendant necklace between his fingers. He scoffed silently to himself as he entered the building, his head covered in his usual ebony cloak, his mouth in a frown that stated his obviously attitude to his new assignment. His entrance was slightly dramatic as he stormed through the building until his body settle upon a door with a particular name carved into the lower top of it. _'Samson Jenkins' _Ville timidly turned the door knob and opened the door with a slight creek to reveal a middle aged man with a strip of grey hair running through his chestnut hair. He casually stared up at the man before him.

"May I help you young man?" Samson asked, unaware of what he was about to become.

Ville, though unseen under the darkness of his cloak, gave his regular wicked grin. In a flash his hand was around the man's neck as he gasps for hair and struggled to rip the grip Ville had around his neck. Ville placed the necklace over the man's head with his free arm and then the strong hold he had on the man was loosened to a slight pinch. Ville lowered his head to the man's ear, "You are under my power…" It was a rather cliché thing to say but he didn't make the rules. Ville let go of his grip on the man's neck and stared down at him to see him in what anyone would assume lost in thought. The pendant around Samson's neck glowed mahogany and his once plain brown eyes glowed gold and then began to change from gold to red then formed a mixture of the two. Ville gripped the Samson's chin and examined his face, he facial expression turned from lost in thought to a zombie like state, his mouth was hung open and his eyes appeared empty holding no emotion whatsoever.

Satisfied, Ville left the building with a bored expression on his face; it wasn't the first time he had to hypnotize someone when doing Serge's dirty work. He stared to the sky studying the weather before cracking a frown and vanishing in a blur of color, cloudy with the possibilities of sunlight, curses. He reappeared in front of an abandoned hospital outside the city of New Jersey, he threw off the hood hid his demonic features, his pointed elfish ears, his pale complexion, and silver/grey eyes. His usual wicked grin grimaced itself onto his features as he stalked into the hospital, he threw open the double glass doors and shouted into the empty building, "Wake, wake, Daddies back!"

To anyone ordinary human, it was a vacant hospital, but surprisingly kept regularly clean. There was a hollow sound of footsteps approaching him, Ville grin grew as two figures cloaked in white approached him with plain smiles plastered on their lips. "Ville…what took you so long m'boy?" a middle age man around the age of forty two asked, he had a slight hump and not a tinge of grey hair lined in his auburn hair; a woman, slightly taller than the man beside her with curly long blonde hair around the age of thirty five to forty.

"Eh, Serge has me on a new mission," Ville answered casually, as he dug through his pockets until he pulled out a crinkled piece of paper with a picture of a girl with stubby shoulder length chocolate hair and hazel eyes wearing a plain white button up shirt and handed it to the man before him. The man analyzed the picture for a minute, fixing his spectacles for a second before coming to a conclusion. "Eliza Winger, 1646-1663." Ville rolled his eyes, cocking a frown.

"Wrong, Dr. B, apparently this one is named Michelle." Ville stated before pulling the photo from the doctor's grasp and stuffing it back into a random pocket.

The doctor mumbled something before babbling a change in topics, "So Ville, the usual?" the doctor asked, waving his hands around near his chest for emphasis. Ville rolled his eyes again, "You know the deal Dr. B, a case of the usual." The woman next to the doctor laughed slightly before shaking her head. "Same old cocky Ville," She smiled a warm hearted smile at him, he shrugged his shoulders as he watched the doctor turn and disappear down a long half lit hallway. "So Marilyn how goes Dr. Baduaruis and you," Ville asked making small talk as he stared deep within the hallways depth's for the return of the doctor. She kept her smile in placed as her cherry lips began to overlap each other. She stared down the hallway before answering, "Quite well, after over two hundred years as immortals he still stares at me like the first day we met in France all the years ago…" Her voice faded as memories began to flash through her mind.

"And how goes things with your Ville and uh, what was that contraption you called it by?" Marilyn asked, puzzled while trying to make small talk, Ville was tempted to roll his eyes but growing up with some manners in his life taught him better than. "You mean my scythe?" Ville asked corking an eye brow before reaching behind his back and revealing a miniature scythe attached at the end by a small chain leading to Ville's back pocket in his baggy grey jeans. Ville shook his head and chuckled slightly. "Marilyn, you're honestly going to ask me about my relationship with my scythe?" He held back the urge to smack his face at the thought. "Well…you're always giving your weapons different nicknames, and you haven't been with a woman since 1789--" Ville cut her off by holding up his hand pinching the area between his eyes, honestly for a full grown woman she was quite naïve.

"Marilyn, you have the body of a woman and the brain of a ten year old…" She gave him a sour look before smacking his arm. He laughed lightly before rolling his eyes for the _millionth _time that day.

"Marilyn, those are just nicknames, I'm easily entertained by simple things like nicknaming inanimate objects…" Marilyn gave him a confused look before stating simply, "Weirdo," Ville sighed before giving into the woman's childish antics, for a three hundred year old immortal she was quite carefree and childish.

In the mist of their childish feud, Dr. B stood back a few feet away holding in his fits of laughter, his wife, always the positive and naive one, mixed with negative, downright depressing and cocky bastard that was Ville, well, that just spelled trouble. He held in his peach hands a wooden box filled with wine bottles of red slightly goopy liquid that stank of blood and alcohol. "Ville," he said a little louder than necessary to gain the distracted goof's attention as held the box a bit higher over his chest and titled his head as if saying "Helllloooo… remember me?"

Gazing his way, Ville walked past Marilyn giving her a slight nudge, before taking the medium sized box from the doctor's hands and gripping it tight in one of his arms before rummaging through his pockets with his other. The doctor held up his hand and with light laughter in his voice stated, "No charged this time, that little bicker was quite enough for me." He smiled at the man who gave him a befuddled gaze before shrugging his shoulders and turning on his heal. "Thanks Dr. B see yeah…and you…" he turned back around as he continued to walk away and pointed at Marilyn with his finger. "We'll continue this later."

Ville could hear Marilyn giggle at his comment as he left the abandoned hospital with the box in hand, "Now, just to find somewhere quiet…" he cocked a frown at the limited possibilities. He licks his lower lip as he considers the low amount of possibilities in his mind as he became lost in a cloud of imagination. "Ah screw it," he mumbles to himself before sprinting off in a flight of colors that resembled the night sky.

Hazel eyes fluttered open to be met with two brown orbs staring down at her, she held in her gasp as her vision focused and was greeted by a tanned face with curly dark hair falling loose from a low ponytail into her eyes and cheeks. "…A-aunt Kathy," she whispered, she held back her tears of gratitude. "Oh thank heavens you're alright child!" her aunt Kathleen praised cupping her freshly bandaged cheek and kissing her forehead. Minnie took in her surroundings to find herself occupied in a white room, draped in a baby blue nightgown made of thin material, covered in white sheets, and strapped up to a beeping machine that held her heart rate and another machine that flew blood back into her bloodstream.

"W-what…happened?" her voice was still slightly strained but the unbearable pain she suffered from however many hours ago was slightly soothed to a numb and slightly upsetting but bearable cramp.

"I found you alone in your apartment, you looked like you got in a mob war, what in heaven's name happened to you child?" Kathleen shrieked, grasping her nieces hand and clutching it to her heart. Minnie's eyes darted from her aunt's face to the ceiling as she tried to recall what exactly happened. Her eyes grow wide as she remembers the kiss…the name, the slices…

"Him…" Minnie said without even realizing.

"Who," Kathleen asked her grip on her nieces hand tightening as she leaned in closer to her daughter's face. "A man…he kissed me…he broke in s-somehow…he--" she couldn't finish as she fought to hold in her sobs. Kathleen saw her niece's glossy eyes and gulped, "Did…" Minnie turned to stare at her aunt. "Did he…touch you, rape you?" As Minnie let in a gust of air and quickly exhaled she merely shook her head no as she bit her tongue, she would not show weakness to one of her closes family members she was too old to cry. If only someone taught her that it's better to let your emotions flow free then keep them bottled up.

Kathleen breathed in a sigh of relief as she pushed some stray hairs out of Minnie's eyes and smiled fondly down upon her. "You're moving back in with me." Kathleen stated suddenly. Minnie's eyes grew wide as she shot upright in protest only to groan and clutch her stomach before protesting. "No, I refuse, y-you can't make me!" she cried in protest like a six year old child. Kathleen narrowed her eyes she dropped Minnie's hand from her chest and let it fall at her side. "I won't let my only niece become a victim of some maniac's crazy plan!"

Minnie stared into her aunt's eyes, fresh tears welling up against the edges and leaking out the sides, she felt hot tears running down her face as well as he aunt embraced her in a tight hug. "I…I want to make it, I want to prove I have what it takes and I want to grow up and move to Rhode Island and go to Brown University!" Minnie sobbed into her aunt's chest as she hollered her words to the world…to prove to the world she had what it takes to make it in reality. Kathleen let a small depressing smile grimace her lips as she gently rubbed circles into the small on her niece's back. "You don't need to you're already my tough butt kicking little pixie." Kathleen whispered back as she pulled away from the hug and brushed away Minnie's fallen tears with her thumb.

She smiled in gratitude as she lay back down on the hospital bed, Kathleen followed suit as she lay beside her niece in the bed, she placed an arm around her shoulder and whispered, "You know, I'll figured everything out in the end even if I have to kick some jerk's butt, just for my little pixie girl, right?" Minnie laughed softly.

"Yeah, aunt Kathy…I know…" she said barely above a whisper as her eyelids became heavy as her breathing slowed to an even pace.

A man with a pure black suit with lake red undershirt sat in a molded, torn velvet chair. A vile smirk growing over his pale white lips as his rust colored eyes peered out from his grey/black hair to the world around him, but currently his eyes were focused on a wall enchanted with black and white pictures of young woman from all over the world, each from a new land, country; continent even. He stood from his chair and strode over to the wall framed with pictures, but what caught his eyes was the picture of, framed in gold, and painted in various colors by hand. He ran a pale white hand over the rim of the frame, his black nails digging into the trim. A woman, long chocolate hair cascaded down her back in waves, a gentle smile placed firmly on her cherry red lips.

She wore a Victorian gown; it appeared as if she just returned from the ball of the century. Her rich eyes dashed with an assortment of green and gold, lined with brown, her cheeked dashed in blush, her breast stood firmly out likely from the corset she wore underneath, she held in her hands a small golden fan lined at the tips with light green feathers. But what separated the picture from the other's wasn't the fact that it had been handmade, larger by far in size, or framed no, the reason above all was three large slashes that lingered horizontally across the painting.

Serge gazed upon the carefully framed painting one last time before thrashing the portrait to the ground and recklessly shattering the golden framing. The scent of lavender and lead filled powder burned his nostril hairs he dug his cat like nails into his skin as he felt unearthly movement around his body, teasing him, pestering him. He shook it off before smashing the remaining bits of the framing with his foot. "Whore," he spat to himself, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. Something orange caught his eye, he groaned in aggravation as he ran over to the tint of orange, he quickly kicked the tint of orange and a auburn haired dame flew off the ground by a few inches into the opposite wall he was just staring at. Blood soaked her hair, neck, and blouse, her skin white as snow.

Serge groaned as he sulked back to the wall, banging his head against its cold corner's several times before pictures began to fall from the rumble. He grumbled, pinching the walls exterior core with his nails until they were about to chip, he sighed, "Damn you…" He groaned to himself, before stepping away from the corner and escorting himself back to his velvet chair when something decided to attach itself onto his polished combat boots, he cursed inwardly as he removed the trash from his boot to find a picture of a young girl. Even with the black and white picture he could tell she had stubby chocolate hair, hazel eyes, and peach skin…He smirked mentally as he saw a red circle he colored around her head.

"Soon…very soon, Eliza you shall be mine again…and this time you'll be the one who does all the suffering."

Ville sat atop an abandoned car. A wine glass lay in his hands, his upper lip tainted with red, rust and alcohol burned his senses as he licked the rim of his tainted teeth. He wasn't entirely sure where he was located at the moment, he guessed the junk yard but in reality he was sitting in a street atop an abandoned car, located in the lower parts of New Jersey. He didn't bother to conceal his _deformities_ even in broad daylight the sun had no effect on his besides heating his ice cold body. He had six more bottles to go through, if luck was on his side he'd be able to make what little supply he had last for about two to three month's…if not he wouldn't be able to make the shipment last more than a week. He stared down deeply in the thick depths of the alcoholic blood mixture inside a wine glass. He may have been raised in the 1700's in a small poor town of England, but the _man _likes his _wine _in pure, shining glass. Such a picky, cocky man beast; he smirked downward as he stuck out his tongue and make to lick up the substance tasting each droplet one by one as he savored the favors.

There was a sudden jolt in his spine, his hands shook for a second before settling. He bit down on his tongue, and tried to ignore the tingling jolt that had subsided to a twitch. "I hate you…" he whispered his voice as cold as ice. A hand gripped at the back of his neck, "What was that Ville, I'm afraid I'm hard of hearing?" A scorched voice asked you could taste the dryness in his throat.

"I…Hate…You." Ville stated as if he was speaking to a child.

"What a cocky bastard you are, just like your father." Ville flinched as the man behind him said "father."

"Flinching Ville? Such a pansy," The man laughed hysterically. Ville felt a growl deep within his throat as he tried to contain his anger. "Fuc--" Ville was cut off by the man tightening his grip on his neck, digging his nails deep within his solid skin. "What was that Ville?" he mocked loudly as he began to snort laughter.

The man's grip on his neck loosened to a pinch and Ville choked inwardly. "Nothing…" Ville murmured to himself, the man released all hold on his neck before circling him. "Good boy…now…you have exactly ten seconds to get your buttocks back into the east side before I take a snipping at that pretty neck of yours…" the man responded, peering at his nails as if he just received a manicure. Ville nearly choked on his _wine _"What," he screeched, the corners of his lips spilled a red substance from his mouth. "Nine…eight…s--" the man was cut off by a gust of wind hitting him directly in the face chest, and lower region. He cocked a wry grin as he stared at the empty spot upon the rusted car, the wine, box in all, gone along with Ville and the wine glass. "Excellent."

Ville grumbled to himself as he stood alone, with the exception of a few bystanders, in an alleyway about five miles from the building he previously entered with a pendant and came out empty handed. "Ugh," he groaned, running a pale hand through his jet black hair, his other hand was occupied with his wine glass, only half full. He momentarily stopped _styling _his hair and pulled out a pack of Camel cigarettes, quite different from his usually brand of Death cigarettes but he got quite attached to the unique blend; he pulled out one cigarette and plopped the addicting stick into his mouth. With little haste he quickly stuffed his cigarettes back into his pocket and pulled out a lighter and with a few clicks finally succeeded in a small flame, sticking the flame just under the end of the cigarette he finally let in a large gust of the addicting treat and sighed as smoke flew from his mouth.

"Feels like it's been forever eh mate?" a voice behind him asked. Ville rolled his eyes and turned to face a man with light brown hair and green eyes, "Bonnie, hey has been far too long, where's Clyde?" Ville laughed, his usually cocky self returning. The man before him groaned and slapped his forehead.

"What'd it take to get yeah to stop calling us that?" the man, _Bonnie_ asked, almost pleaded.

"About five hundred grand," Ville smirked as _Bonnie _rubbed his temples in defeat.

"You really want to leave don't yeah Ville?" Ville responded with a scoff, "No, really Orrick, you think I like being Serge's personal slave? I just want to go home…" He mumbled the last part to himself but Orrick still heard it.

"You miss her, don't yeah?" Orrick asked peering at the back of Ville's head as he turned around and stared into the empty street. Ville's gazed turned from the street to his pocket, he pulled out a small golden pocket watch and just stared at it for a few seconds before tossing it to the ground and stomping on it until the silent tick and tock of it was completely gone. Ville's eyes darkened as he descended out of the abandoned alley way, before he was completely out of sighed Orrick called out back at him, "Hey, Serge says you better check up on his new _one _or else he'll have your head!"

Ville responded with a loud, "Yeah, whatever." Before turning the corner, wine and cigarette still in hand. Orrick sighed as he made his way over to the ruined pocket watch and picked up an abandoned black and white photo of a man and woman standing directly beside one another and two children with dark tresses standing in front of them. "'_Don't forget me…'_"he murmured as he turned over the picture and found the exact words written upon it. "'_Samantha…'_" he said more than questioned as he read the scribbled name.

"Man, Ville's really bi-polar today."

Minnie lay awake in her bed, desperately trying to sleep, her aunt was off doing only God knows what, she had left saying she was in pursuit for something. Minnie sighed, her aunt was so random who knows what trouble she's getting herself into. Her eyes fluttered shut for the fifteenth time that day trying to sleep. Alas, fate never really liked her. Minnie moaned helplessly, she slammed her eyes shut tightly again and pouted, then…the sound of a squeaky window opening filled her ears, her eyes twitched slightly. She frowned, maybe it was just her imagination; she never did like hospitals and 

being in one made her mind go hazy. Then, the vile scent of cigarette smoke burned her nostrils, she gagged inwardly and her eyes shot open to reveal an empty room, she sighed and mumbled to herself. "Stupid hospital," Minnie rolled over on her side and stared blankly at the plain white wall, the anesthetics she received took hold a while ago but she was no longer unconscious. Then, as she had her eyes fixed on the wall something clicked inside her ditzy head of hers. She shot upright, no longer consumed by the immense pain, and pulled her legs to her chest and hid her face in her knees and cried out in frustration, "Ugh, I'm so stupid! How could I forget to ask aunt Kathy to tell boss I'm not going to be in for a couple weeks! Ugh!" With a huff she fell back onto her bed and groaned into her pillow.

Outside on a nearby window ledge Ville scoffed, _'She cares more about her silly job than her health, pitiful little girl.' _Beside him lay a box of _wine _complete with glass, it seems even if the day longs on and he's forced to obey more commands his supply is never far behind. He poured himself a fresh glass, not taking kindly to the room temperature substance. This time he didn't pace himself, seeing as at any minute he'd be forced to do more of Serge's ridiculous commands. He gulped down the wine red substance and licked his tainted red lips and savored the last drops, until taking the glass and placing it just below his lips and licking it completely clean with his lizard like tongue.

Just as Ville began to pour his second and half glass, he heard Minnie sigh and then mumble something under her breath "Ugh, I need some air…" as soon as he heard the bedsprings screeched he nearly spit up on himself before placing the glass down and searching for a way out. His eyes grow wide as he realizes the only way out…

As she dragged herself out of bed and approached the window Minnie swears she heard a groan from outside, she stumbles over to the window seal and peaks her head out just enough to see everything from every which way. Dumbfounded and awe-struck by the fact that there is a wine glass and container of what she guessed was alcohol or food Minnie slowly retreats back inside. With just a long enough cord for her blood supply she managed to move herself back to the bed without much effort seeing as the heart rate machine had been unplugged from her body after awaking from unconsciousness and her body was functioning right again.

"Now, I really, _really _hate hospitals!" she stated as she climbed her way into the bed again and cupped her head in her hands.

Outside, in a large two inch creator of himself, Ville permanently left a token of himself in the concrete ground just outside the entrance of the hospital. "Shit…I'm really not myself today…" he grumbled to himself as he pried himself out of the small creator he made by forgetting that when something goes down there's always an up. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to laugh at himself for his stupidity, but it seems that when one falls from a twenty story hospital window seal it's hard to laugh at one's self. He was oblivious to the fact that his 'suicide' attempt by a few local bystanders was beginning to spread as he rose to his feet, He turned around and stared into four pairs of wide eyes.

"Ah crap…today isn't my day at all…" he groaned to himself smacking his forehead. In a flash, the four bystanders vanished and minutes later four loud gunshots rang out through the city.

Across town, a green Honda Civic drove down the streets of New Jersey, a woman with a curly medium length dark brown hair and tanned skin was the driver/owner of this vehicle. She had a piece of torn paper beside her crumbled in her cup holder, at every few stop lights she reread the scribbled words upon it and check to make sure she was going in the right direction.

She drove on like that, checking every few stops or so to peak at the directions, then finally about three miles later she stopped and gazed at a grey building and smiled a little smile before pulling up along the street curb and parking the Civic parallel style. Stepping out of the vehicle, she dusted off the invisible dust and crumbs upon her and reached back inside for her purse before closing the car door and pulling out a small plastic device, with a loud beep the car was locked and she entered the building. As soon as she entered the building she was bombarded with a young woman, a little older than Minnie rushing this and that way, she shook her head before walking over the receptionist's desk and politely asking where a man by the name of Samson Jenkins would be located…

"Um…yes, down that hall, fourth door on the right can't miss it, are you here for an appointment?" a woman with short blonde curls lining her faced asked as she typed mindlessly on her computer. "Yes, Kathleen Bessette appointment time 5:00, I called in about an hour ago; I was the one who was yelling into the phone trying to get the earliest appointment…" Kathleen stated as she laughed nervously while rubbing her arm.

The woman with short blonde curls snicker slightly behind her palm, "Go right in Mr. Jenkins is completely free at the moment." Kathleen rubbed her arm raw as she silently thanked the receptionists and descended into the hallway with a slight flushed face. As she came upon a door with the words _Samson Jenkins_ carved into it she sighed before knocking twice upon the upper middle part of the door just below the carved name.

"Yes…?" a gruff voice answered barely heard in the awkward silence.

"Um, Mr. Jenkins it's me Kathleen Bessette I have a scheduled appointment for us to meet today and discuss my niece's situation, may I come in?"

Inside a man with chestnut hair with a streak of grey in it, in a usual suit and slacks, smirked wildly, piercing golden red eyes with purple circles lining under them locked on the door. "Yes, enter m'dear…"


	4. Satin Red

_**Chapter#4 Satin Red**_

Hazel eyes fluttered open, a slight moan was heard, Minnie sighed as she propped herself up on her elbows, she must have slept for at least ten hours, she remembers falling asleep shortly after the incident with the wine glass on a ledge near her window, ah yes, hospitals how much horrible and creepy can they get? "Michelle Ruthenia Bessette?" a sweet and sour voice questioned, Minnie turned her head to the side slightly to be met with two pairs of shimmering blue/green orbs, she was slightly taken aback at the woman's beautiful. She had straight bleach blonde hair, a too perfect figure, and appeared to weigh just the right amount. Minnie inwardly was scorning. How dare the hospital give plain old Minnie a too perfect nurse like her? Yes, officiously hospitals are nearly as bad as the flaming walls of hell.

"Yes," she answered bitterly nearly a minute later, giving the nurse a quick glare before settling to a pout.

"You aunt has brought you a pair of clothes and the doctors assume you can go home today, but be sure to get plenty of rest, no heavy lifting we don't want those stitches to reopen, not too much upper torso work dear." The nurse stated, Minnie just gave her a silent scoff.

"When your aunt comes to pick you up dear I'll have a nurse give you a prescription for pain killers; get well dear." The nurse exclaimed setting a tray of assorted foods in front of her before retreating out into the hall. Minnie gagged at the food she received…yet another thing to add to her incredibly long list of reason, facts, and so forth reasons why she absolutely dreads hospitals.

Minnie had a nurse that was less break taking than the first, help her into her clothes and into a wheelchair, even though she could stand and walk perfectly on her own it was hospital policy. Minnie was dressed plainly in a long sleeve floral pink and a pair of light wash jeans combined with old snickers and grey wool socks. The nurse wheeled her down all twenty flights by elevator and led her into the waiting room where her aunt Kathleen was currently speaking with the receptionist. She waved at her before slipping a piece of paper from the receptionist's hand and walking over to her.

"Ready to go sweetheart," Kathleen asked, while patting her back in reassurance. She responded with a nod of the head. The nurse, with Kathleen at her side wheeled Minnie outside to the parking lot where she was wheeled to Kathleen's Honda Civic. Minnie slowly rose from her seat in the chair, with minor assistance from the nurse sat herself into the passenger side of the Civic, silently pouting. Minnie peered out the windshield, _'Today is going to be as shitty as the next…' _she pondered to herself as she saw tiny droplets begin to hit the windshield one by one. Slumping into the seat, she knew there was no point in thinking positive her life was going to the dogs, maybe she just wasn't cut out to make it in the real world…

"Minnie," her aunt's gentle voice awoke her from her day dream like state. Minnie slouch her head to look at her, her expression as sour as ever. "I know you want to be grown up and mature, but everyone needs help." Kathleen spoke as she hopped inside the car and dug around for her car keys.

"What are you getting at aunt Kathy?" Minnie's voice was fresh with bittersweet droplets of venom.

"I just think you need a little extra protection is all…" Kathleen's voice faded as she finally succeeded in finding the supposed missing car keys and starting the car as she pulled out of the parking lot. "What kind of protection?" Minnie asked through gritted teeth. Kathleen sighed, "Michelle, you're not that little girl who would cry behind you're daddies legs when a stranger came near I know." Kathleen paused as she stared at her niece who was giving her a very unpleased glare. "It's just…you're not a two hundred pound tank either, you're human sometimes people need help, sometimes it's alright to be the damsel in distress." Kathleen desperately tried to explain. "What if I don't want to be the damsel in distress?" Minnie silently asked more of herself than her aunt. "Then, you'll be the spitfire pixie that's rescued by the handsome fairy prince." Kathleen replied. Minnie corked an eye brow at her wacky aunt.

"What do you mean rescued?" Minnie was growing impatient, Kathleen merely sighed before responding. "I hired a profession bodyguard to protect you." she stately flatly as if it was no big deal.

Had Minnie been, eating or drinking she surely would've spit up all over herself. "What?" she practically screamed to the world. "I can't afford a bodyguard I can barely afford my apartment, how do you expect me to pay for a bodyguard, toiletries, rent, and the necessaries to live like oh say food!" Minnie cried as she became hysterical.

"You aren't…I am." Her aunt said plainly as she pulled onto the highway. Minnie gapped at her for a minute completely taken aback by her generous kindness and selflessness.

"Aunt Kathy…" she could say no more. "Don't, I just want you to be happy and safe I'll pay for everything…and don't worry I explained everything to Mr. Ruckus and I haven't spoken to your parents yet, knowing you're father he'd force you to move back up to Toronto and we don't want that do we?" Kathleen said referring to her boss and father.

"You're vile aunt Kathy…" Minnie said after minutes of shock wore off. Kathleen smirked, "Runs in the family hon."

Inside the abandoned TNT factory Ville sat atop a case of dynamite smoking his usually Camel cigarettes. "Ville shouldn't you be talking to Mr. Jenkins about our little…what was her name?" Serge questioned as he emerged from the unlit part of the room. "Michelle," Ville said as he took in another puff of the deathly substance. "Yes, that one, well…?"

"Well…what," Ville mocked as he smiled wickedly at Serge who frowned deeply at his rebellious attitude. "You're straining my patience Ville." A knife collided with Ville's chest. Ville's shaky hand gripped at the knife as he tore from his freshly torn skin, he arose from his sitting position and in a flash tore his scythe from his back pocket and lashed out at Serge aiming for his neck. Before the slash was delivered Serge through a punch at Ville's face sending him down to the ground. Serge lashed out again in a flash and nearly delivered a rock smashing punch to Ville's stomach but he back fired, in a flash Ville's legs wrapped themselves around Serge's thighs and with a mighty thrush tackled Serge to ground. Ville's brick tight hand gripping his neck, while his other held his scythe stabbing into his chest area where his heart would've been; Serge smirked up at him "I've taught you well…but not well enough it seems." In a rush Ville's fierce grip was loosened to a minor hold as a dagger pieced his lower chest region.

"Bastard…" he muttered as Serge kicked him off himself and rose to his feet, "Pansy," Serge spat as he pressed his alligator boots against the dagger's hold sending the weapon deeper into Ville's rock hard shin.

"Get going," was the last thing Serge said before disappearing into the vacancy of the dim hollow lit room. "You asshole…" Ville silently muttered to himself as he dug the dagger out of his skin and slowly rose to his feet. "Ugh…where'd I put those blasted cigarettes?" Picking up a smashed box of Camel cigarette's Ville groaned in frustration as he tossed the box aside and sprinted out the abandoned building into the moist air as rain began to sprinkle down upon his body like snow. With a slight grunt he disappeared within seconds leaving behind his grunt to echo into the sky. He reappeared in front of a grey building; pulling his cloak over his features he ventured inside, rushing past people until he burst through one door, inside a man with piercing gold/red eyes greeted him…

The Civic, nearly missing the exit swerved back onto regular turf and drove down the streets of New Jersey without much regard for the speed limit. "Will you just meet him?" Kathleen suggested her niece had still not given up the fight even with all the generosity her aunt was offering her. "No, I appreciate this aunt Kathy but it was just a onetime fluke, I'm not going to be attack every day you know." Minnie stated, even if her attempts at getting out of the awkward situation had turned more softer when speaking they had not worn down in the least to giving up.

"Well how do you know, you live in that bad neighborhood who knows what could happen to you!"

Minnie was left speechless, did she really live in that bad of neighborhood? Sure it wasn't filled with packs and packs of gangs, but then again it wasn't the upper side of New Jersey either. But surely people live in worst parts of the state to make a decent living environment. "The neighborhood has nothing to do with it, you grew up on the lower parts of New York for almost two decades, I think I can handle one year in New Jersey's middle class." Minnie huffed crossing her arms, not willing to admit to defeat just yet. "One month," Her aunt finally spoke Minnie gave her the cold shoulder.

"Just give him one month, if you don't feel safer and if nothing happens you can be free to live alone." Minnie was silent for a minute considering the deal, what could she loose, her dignity? Like she didn't lose that already; "Deal,"

The Civic bore hardly any communication by the two counterparts in the vehicle as they drove on to the next town near Kathleen's house, as the miles past the awkward tension grew. The two were both made for talking, but neither had anything more to say, the deal was sealed, but the silence was unsettling. The Civic slowed to a stop near a pharmacy, no motion was made that Minnie was going to leave car, exactly as Kathleen hoped, she quickly pulled the prescription from her purse and slid out of the car seat into the street, rounding around the car she quickly rushed into the pharmacy forgetting to lock the car doors, windows, and the car itself as she practically hurled herself into the store.

Cars sped past; twenty minutes flew by like a snail crossing the highway. Kathleen emerged from the pharmacy, bag full of two different types prescription pain killers. Not wasting time fumbling with the car door she dropped the bag through the halfway open window and flung the door open before tossing the bag to Minnie's lap as she slammed the car door and quickly, only missing twice, put on her seatbelt before the car roared to life with a gentle purr.

"Perfect," Kathleen sarcastically mumbled to herself spotting the time on the clock radio in her car.

Minnie remained silent, what was there to say? Nothing, nothing at all; it seemed her voice had been long lost in an endless fog of uncertainty. As the car pulled away from the curbs, the uncomfortable tension as growing as car sped off from the curb, going about five miles over the speed limit as the aggravated Kathleen gritted her teeth. Minnie knew by her aunt's antics it was best to leave her to seethe, her short temper isn't one to tempt on an already depressing day such as this with all the drama mixed you'd have to be suicidal to challenge that hidden beast. It was best to play the quiet child for now. And with her ungrateful, pompous bratty attitude it was best to leave her be.

As the Civic drove down what appeared to be a main street, the sloshing sounds of soiled rain making exact contact with the wheels of the Honda Civic filled the car with sound as the two occupants remained deathly silent. After five dreadful miles later of the silent treatment by the two counterparts the car halted to a slow almost pause before parallel parking between a 1964 jet black Ford Mustang and a pale blue 2006 Suzuki Swift. As soon as Kathleen cut the engine, it seemed time froze for a few seconds, then finally with an exhausted sigh she broke the silence. "Can you make it out of the car?" Minnie answered her with a shrug. Slumping her shoulders, Kathleen stepped out from the car; she rounded the car from the back and pulled open Minnie's car door. "I'll help you, now c'mon you don't have to face this alone."

"…Fine." Minnie sighed as she unbuckled her seat belt and gently scooted off the seat, stopping whenever she felt a slight tinge of pain in her lower stomach. "Now I wish I had mom's wheelchair right about now." She murmured to herself, "Oh c'mon you can walk stop being such a baby." Kathleen jokingly mocked as she gripped her niece's shoulders and held part of her up as they walked into the grey colored building.

They entered the building shoulder to shoulder, Minnie hadn't bother to take in the scene she obliviously didn't plan on returning so why bother taking in the surroundings? Eyes directed at her feet, the two made their way to a receptionist's desk, her aunt babbling to the receptionist before they made their way down wide three person side by side hall, walking to the near end the two paused in front of an oak door.

"Mr. Jenkins, it's Kathleen Bessette, I brought my niece to discuss her situation full hand." Kathleen knocked once before entering, Minnie still attached to her.

A man with chestnut hair with a streak a grey rose from his chair as the two entered his average sized office, he offered his hand to Minnie to shake it but she sternly refused, cocking a frown he offered his hand to Kathleen who gladly shook it. "So Ms. Bessette, your aunt has told me little of your predicament care to fill me in?" Samson asked, his golden/red eyes locked on her face, she, still refusing to make eye contact with anything but the floor below. "Not really," Minnie bitterly whispered more to herself than the man in front of her. He smiles somewhat reassuring at her but when she looked up into his face something caught her off guard…his odd and almost disturbing smile and unique swirling eyes. Her aunt gave her a slight squeeze on her shoulder, her way of showing support. "I…a-a man pulled me into an alley way…h-he didn't mug me at least I think he didn't…" Minnie stuttered, the man seemed hardly fazed, he was obviously use to all the stutters and nervous wrecks that came with the job. "Men are animals dear, I'm sorry to say but you have a ninety percent chance he didn't steal any significant items such as credit cards, I.D, and so on." Samson stated his chill voice was slightly frightening.

"Continue on hon." Kathleen encouraged. Minnie bobbed her head once before continuing, "I didn't really see his face…b-but he had bright green e-eyes and pale skin…" Minnie felt as if she was on the brink of a breakdown, tears were shimmering into her hazel eyes as they began to turn slight pink.

"T-The next thing I knew he stabbed me…h-he did it so quickly I d-didn't have time to react, then…he flung me to t-the ground and felt myself s-slipping into unconsciousness…when I woke I was back in my apartment." Minnie tried to continue but felt it impossible as a not tangled itself in her stomach causing her more grief. Kathleen gripped her hand and soothingly began to almost pet it before taking over for her emotional niece. "She's says a man broke in, she's not exactly sure how, we think it's the same man that injured her." Kathleen explained.

Samson studied the two women before him, smirking inwardly. "Did he do anything to you dear?" Samson asked trying to hold back his laughter as another _thing _consumed his soul. Minnie sighed reluctantly, brushing away a tear ready to fall from the corner of her eye. "H-He kissed me…hard, on the lips then he was gone I don't where he went I don't know how he got in or out…" Minnie finished. Samson frowned, but his eyes gave way to his true emotions, his deep golden/red eyes were swelling with pride…not pride for what he has accomplished but that of another's…

Samson sighed, "It seems we're dealing with a criminal master mind," Kathleen and Minnie both gasp, Kathleen's grip tightening around her nieces hand making it appear slightly flush. "Is it really that serious?" Kathleen said in a hushed tone, Samson sighed rubbing his temples. "If this man can easily break and exit your apartment Ms. Bessette without much effort it appears so, and he knows how to handle a weapon…I thinks best if we provide you with one of our top agents, you have nothing to worry about he's the top one we have and soon I promise you Ms. Bessette we'll do everything we can to catch this maniac." He said, standing again, his voice stained with a mixture of sadness and seriousness all in one.

He walked around his desk and Kathleen and Minnie, he approached the door, reaching for the knob. "Ms. and Mrs. Bessette, I shall return, please take the time to fill out all the papers my secretary Janice has provided you with." He sauntered out the door before anyone could pipe up any secondary comments.

Kathleen removed her hand from Minnie's and gentle rubbed circles into her back supportively. "Everything will work out in the end…I promise…" She breathed out; her words were coming in low slightly even gasps. "How do you know?" Minnie said her voice harsh, tears ready to overflow from her red puffy eyes. "Because I believe that's how fate works, in the end no one really dies happy or sad…because a new chapter in their lives in beginning, in the end of this horrible event you won't be happy, and I bet you won't be sad either…you'll be ready to move on and start a new chapter." Her words stung her…could she really believe such a thing? That when everything is over and she can get back to her life she'll really be okay with it? Okay to move on and place the past in the past?

Minnie wasn't exactly in the mood for a debate with her aunt, so she took the easy way out and forced down all her _lies _and simply nodded her head agreeing with her opinion. Kathleen patted her back before removing her hand and taking out a pen to fill out all the necessary forms/paper work. Fifteen minutes later, all the paper work complete; exactly as if on cue Samson returned just as Kathleen put away her pen, "Ladies, may I introduce the man whom will be responsible with Ms. Bessette's life, Mr. Scarborough." A man clothed in a pitch black t-shirt and jeans entered the room, he stood about six foot and four inches, his hair was shaggy and covered most of his neck and almost reached his shoulders covering his ears and forehead. What struck Minnie the most peculiar thing about this man was his well built frame and piercing hollow eyes. "Charmed," He said his voice majestic. There had to be something off about him, but neither woman could find any harm or off center feature about him.

Kathleen shook his hand, his grip rough and his hand calloused but other than that something seemed wrong, "I trust you'll be able to keep my niece safe for the time being?" He smiled at her…there, his smile, something was odd about it…it looked about wicked. "Oh you can count on it." He said his voice like velvet, but his smile held something that said he couldn't be trusted… _'Who the hell is this guy…?'_ Minnie ponder to herself as she stared up at the man, his face had a rugged appeal, unshaven and prickly, his goatee clashed with his unshaved facial hairs that grew from his sideburns down to his chin. _'Looks like he just rolled out of bed and I expect to trust this guy with my life? Forget it!' _

"Ville, please escort leaves lovely ladies to their car." Samson stated after a few seconds of the uncomfortable pause.

Ville smirked, tucking his arms behind his back he approached both women, "Madame's you're carriage waits." Reaching around her back without her noticing Ville pushed Minnie to her feet, surprisingly not as rough as one would've imagined. As the three departed out the office door Kathleen slipped a check on Samson's desk making sure he noticed before disappearing out the door with the two.

He led her outside to the street, supporting her balance when needed, but something inside Minnie just didn't settle with her about him. She peered at him through the corners of her eyes, slightly glaring. _'What is he Prince Charming or something? Pssh, give me a break!' _Minnie thought to herself as she made her way to Kathleen's Civic, she wasn't very pleased or fooled as Ville opened her door for her.

"Mr. Scarborough?" Kathleen's voice piped up from behind as Minnie stepped into the Honda Civic.

"Michelle shall be staying with me at my house for a few days, but until then you two shall be alone in her apartment when she isn't at work and I expect the utmost respect towards my niece, if you touch in her sexual way I'll make sure to personally kick off you're--" Ville stopped her slightly vicious rant by holding up his hand. "I assure you Mrs. Bessette you're niece is in good hands and any personal contact is not prohibited in the workplace you have nothing to worry over." His charm was alluring but his smile was always awkwardly present and was beginning to slowly dissolving his charm.

Kathleen gave him an uncertain half-smile. Stepping beside him to get to her car she gave him a slight nod before descending to the driver's side of the Civic. "Just follow my car Mr. Scarborough, we shall be heading back to the south side to pick up my niece's belongings and her cat, you aren't allergic to feline's are you Mr. Scarborough?" Kathleen asked before stepping into the Honda Civic.

Ville inwardly cringed, "Not at all Mrs. Bessette and please call me Ville," he said as politely as he could summon before mentally gagging. Kathleen smiled full on before starting the car as Ville made his way to the black 1964 Ford Mustang parked behind the Honda Civic. He pulled out a pair of keys, studying the keys, classifying which would open the locked door. Satisfied with a silver key that he determined was the key to the Mustang, shoving the key into the lock, he smirked as he heard a click as he turned the key into the key hole. Climbing inside the car, after slamming the door, he found a note attached to the leather steering wheel. As he read the note over and over again he was tempted to slap his forehead. "Serge…" he groaned, his cat like nails digging into the leather steering wheel. He crumbled the inferior piece of paper and threw it into the back seat, hitting an oddly bluish/white colored man with blood leaking down the side of his face, lip, and nose; his body totally motionless.

"_Take good care of her Ville; she's a rental-Serge"_ And he wasn't talking about Minnie.

Revving the engine to life, he ran a hand through his thick hair before throwing his arm out the window; his finger's giving Kathleen the 'okay' sign. Nodding her head once, though unseen by Ville in the other car, carefully pulled out between the two cars, careful not to hit either.

A man with thin bleach blonde hair and sea green eyes marched into a yellow average two story house, outside the bustle of the busy New Jersey towns. A stern expression planted upon his facial features as he turned the golden knob. Inside, the house completely furnished but dusty as if it'd never been touched. His footsteps echoing through the house as his feet clicked against the floorboards. He motioned over to a closet door near a flight of stairs, opening the door to be revealed in pitch black darkness, walking into the closet, deeper by each step until he reached another stone solid door at the end of the tunnel. He knocked twice before tapping his foot just loud enough three times.

The door opened without much ease to reveal a darkly blue lit room, beeping machines crowded about everywhere. "About time James," a gruff voice answered, Henry merely nodded his head. "He's getting too dangerous James…he killed over twenty officers, now you tell us he's quit killing?" the voice hollered coming into the light to reveal a man with copper hair and dark brown eyes, his skin tan slightly and his voice was that of a smokers. Henry hung his head in shame. "He's not to be trusted," the man went on. "Don't let him out of your sights…take this with you." The man handed Henry a small taser.

Henry gave him a perplexed gazed, raising his eyebrows at him. "A taser, I think it's going to take more than a measly taser to stop _him_?" Henry said sarcasm dripping off his bitter words like saliva.

"This taser has been modified to shoot 150mA of electricity; it'll kill anything with a mere touch…even a blood sucker like _him_." The man explained. Henry nodded; staring down at the tiny contraption as he carefully scrutinized the object in hopes to understand just how something so small held such a powerful charge. _'I suppose it's true--big things come in small packages.'_ Henry pondered, before carefully placing the object inside his navy blue overcoat. Henry shook the man's hand before he began to leave the darkened room, "And James," Henry stopped abruptly in mid-step. "It is essential that she makes it out alive…we can't lose another one, the FBI is ready to make a move any day, even the army James…the world isn't ready to learn of the nightmare fairytale that only ends in death and destruction." Henry sighed deeply before returning to his irregular pace, within seconds he vanished into the dark tunnel only his footsteps echoing filled the supposedly abandoned house with the sound of life.

Back with the _wholesome _three, the jet black Mustang was trailing behind the Civic which was headed into the middle class region of New Jersey, a minor road trip that would take about ten to thirty minutes. Ville, in his usual cocky state, pulled out a pack of Camel cigarettes and started smoking the disgusting substance again, only one hand on the wheel, the other occupied with his cigarettes, he had the perfect set up for the bad boy appeal…What a shame the only one to see was a lifeless older gentleman in the backseat. "Bloody hell," he cursed to himself as he saw the Civic make another turn, slowly stopping the Mustang at the stoplight he waited aggressively for the light to change to green. "Should've run that light…" his pointless grumbles went unheard.

Throwing his head forward to the steering wheel as he began to bang his head against the leather as he saw an elderly woman most likely in her late seventies cross the street; he was tempted to slam down on the gas pedal but reluctantly resisted, no matter how many times he'd have to kill in order to survive against Serge's wrath he wouldn't kill for pure aggravation, maybe just this once. Groaning he lifted his head only to see the older woman was still closer to the sidewalk than the middle of the street, digging his nails into the leather he slammed down on the gas pedal and the car shot forward.

In fright the older woman recoiled and pressed her hands up to her face as if blocking the car from making impact on her. But instead of full blown impact and seething pain she received of gust of wind as the Ford Mustang swerved past her, nearly slamming into a passing car, but managed to swerve out of the way with a loud screeched and make a daring escape as he roared down the street opposite of where the car had come from and where he'd last seen the Civic.

Furiously he drove down the road, passing cars, his cigarette now nothing but a mere bud as he spit it out the open window. As soon as he spotted that familiar green Civic he slowed down to a legal speed of twenty five miles. He honked his horn twice to make sure the message was received that he caught up. Kathleen honked her horn back once, which in reality wasn't the brightest thing to do in reality for the person inside the car ahead of Kathleen assumed she was honking at him/her. Reality is such a bitch when it comes to things such as this. As the minutes dwelled forward, Ville sighed in relief as he saw Kathleen's Civic pull up against the curb of an apartment building. Just as soon as he saw Kathleen emerge from the Civic, he unlatched his seatbelt and quickly cut the engine and pulling the Ford keys from the ignition and strode out of the Mustang.

Stalking behind Kathleen he noticed the lack of a certain stubborn pixie girl. Though he hadn't expected much, so with a gruff, he followed Kathleen into the elevator located in the lobby-like entrance to the middle class apartment complex.

Awkward and more than unwelcome; silence is such an obnoxious thing. Often described as the absence and or lack of noise, in both Ville's and Kathleen's perspective as they rode up the flights of levels in the elevator with only the low music making any sound between the two is determined as: unwelcome, uncomfortable, abnormal, and difficult.

"Uh…um, so how long have you worked as a body guard Mr. Sc--Ville?" Kathleen randomly asked breaking the silence with her stutters.

"Since I was 19, ma'am." Ville replied nonchalantly.

"And how old are you now?"

"29, thirty on January 2 next year,"

Kathleen smiled approvingly at him, secretly smirking. _'At least now I know he's too old for Minnie, maybe now I'll be able to trust this man.' _Inwardly Ville was also smirking wildly, _'Imbeciles.'_ A ding awoke both individuals as the elevator came to a sudden halt and the doors began to open, both stepped out from the elevator as soon as they could. It seems the silence had gotten the best of both of them. Ville wandered behind Kathleen as she rushed down a three person made hallway until stopping at a random door with the numbers engraved in the near top "643". Pulling out a false golden key she quickly stuff the key inside the hole and with a turn and click pried the door open.

"I apologies about the mess, 18 year olds, think they can handle anything but can't even keep a room clean!" Kathleen rambled on stepping into the fairly clean apartment besides the unmade bed and a few books and CD's scrambled atop a dresser.

"No, no it's quite alright,"

Ville said gazing around the apartment complex; he never really did bother to look around the last time he was here. Moving around the apartment until he found himself captivated in the bathroom; he was awoken from his trance by the hissing of a certain mischievous annoying creature known as _Tiger_. "I found the cat," Ville yelled from the bathroom as the cat began to scratch at his leg, glaring down at the pesky creature Ville fought back, pulling back his chalk white lips he revealed his large fangs and let out a low growl from his throat, threatening the animal.

"Oh good, that's Tiger, just pick him up and bring him out here don't worry he's extremely friendly!" Kathleen hollered from Minnie's bedroom/kitchen area as she began to pull out random necessaries for the young woman, clothing, books, CD player, wallet (which surprisingly had every item inside including her minimal amount of money that Minnie usually carries), and lastly a pale green suitcase to carry all her belongings without much effort. Back with Ville in the bathroom, he closed his mouth after releasing a second slightly louder growl that made the cat hiss back at him closing his ears to his head before latching onto Ville's ankle with his mouth.

"Yeah…real friendly," Ville spent the next ten to fifteen minutes prying the feline from his rock hard skin.

The two return to their separate cars twenty minutes later, Ville carrying the pale green suitcase at his side, obviously choosing an inanimate object over the fierce wrath of the feline. Kathleen carrying the _friendly _and _loveable _Tiger in her arms before placing the cat (which had no carrier much to Ville's disappointment) upon Minnie's lap inside the Honda Civic; Ville quickly stuffed the suitcase into the back of the Civic before venturing back to the safety of the Mustang. By the time all these complicated tasks were succeeded it was already near four PM, all three companions exhausted. Both cars, as quick as they could drove off towards Kathleen's home, and arrive about eight minutes later rather than the ten it took to arrive at Minnie's apartment. The two cars arrived in front of a two story town plain white house with grey trimming. Minnie was helped into her aunt's house with the aid of her aunt; cat still snuggled beneath the warmth of her chest and arms. Ville was left with the luggage, though it's likely suspected he preferred the luggage than helping Minnie into the house, especially with that corrupt beast in her arms.

Not bothering with food Minnie was helped into a bottom level bedroom, average size, average twin sized bed, nothing special, but as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a rock. Her aunt smiled fondly down upon her sleeping niece's frame, pulling an extra red blanket from the hall closet she wrap her niece's sleeping form in the thin material before exiting the bedroom, taking one last glimpse at the sleeping woman so carefree in her dreams. Ville arrived seconds later, passing Kathleen in the hallway, plopping the green suitcase on the floor he turned his attention to the sleeping figure on the bed draped in red satin blanket. _'How childlike…she's like a little girl clothed in red for a Christmas pageant…' _He thought as he stared down at her, the blanket covering all of her milk-white skin except for her head and neck. Shaking all thoughts from his head he walked out of the room before the feisty cat decided to nip him again.


	5. Red Monotony

_**Chapter#5 Red Monotony**_

Ville leaned his head outside an open window in a painted pale blue room he had been assigned by Kathleen. A Camel cigarette at his side, he let out a puff of smoke through his nostrils. His body stank of the putrid scent; it clung to his body and clothes, mixing with sweat, blood, and gun powder. It wasn't the most _pleasant_ to inhale and certainly unforgettable. Lost amongst his own thoughts he was awoken from a piercing surge through his body, grumbling he arose from his slouch like position and with a flick of the wrist sent the bud of cigarette out of the window. Standing properly it was revealed that he was only clothed in a pair of dark wash jeans and socks showing the world his pale complexion and assortment of scars that lined his back and toned chest region.

Sauntering out of the average sized blue bedroom with a cocked gun at his side he wandered around the townhouse, searching for the exit but mildly taking his time and observing everything. The house was average, a bit frilly, and a little too feminine for his tastes though. A screeched awoke him from his mindless state; in a rush he swiped a gun from his holster and sprinted off in the direction where the scream erupted from, in a blur of color…Minnie's room. He kicked open the door, provoking the already frighten dame even more, making her scream the life out of her lungs.

Frightened, she stared up at the _intruder _and slowly got a grasp back onto reality, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Ville scanned the room before lowering his gun to his side, and slowly retreating out of the room, slamming the door obvious annoyed. He past Kathleen as he wandered back to his room, mindlessly whispering to her as they past, "Nightmare, nothing to worry over," The closing and locking of his door signaled he was not to be bothered. The gesture was more than slightly unceremoniously, but Kathleen brushed it off, at this time of night no one bothers to care who's rude and who's polite anymore.

Footsteps filled the empty house until finally laying to rest with the silent chill of the creaking of the doors left behind. Ville sat upon his bed sharpening a dagger out of seer boredom; he was still slight upset about the disturbance in the night but brushed it off casually. The creaks, moans, and groans of the floor boards awoke him from his day dream-like state; his grey eyes peered out the corners of his eyes as the creaks came to a sudden halt near his doorway. A door opened, restless; if doors could live I'm sure this one would be greatly aggravated, a small fragile voice caught in his ears.

"Aunt Kathy…"

"One floor up, two doors down, Michelle…" his voice awoke her from her state of mind.

He seemed to frighten her slightly as she stumbled forward and mumbled something that went unheard to Ville's ears under her breath. "I-I'm s-sorry I thought t-this was aunt Kathy's room…" Minnie apologized, she seemed delicate and innocent standing there in her wrinkled clothes from the previous day, her hair messy and wild, and her face held a childish innocence and rare blush of embarrassment. "Common mistake," Ville told her, it was awkward…the silence they both caused, and more than unwelcome…and yet at the moment neither seemed to mind. "I-If y-you don't mind me asking Mr. S-Sca-Scarborough…what are you doing awake this late?" He paused momentarily; he set the dagger onto a side table near the bed and turned around fully to face her; "Same as you Ms. Bessette…looking for _someone _to keep me company in my absence of sleep."

Slightly taken aback is only the beginning of a long list of words Minnie would've used to describe what he just so calmly and yet eloquently told her…it was haunting, left her puzzled, and is what made her walk out that door seconds afterwards. Ville shook off the whole thing and laid his back against the warm fresh washed blankets upon his queen sized bed and stared absent-mindedly at the ceiling. Oh yes…this would turn into only a long line of interesting events that would soon follow afterwards.

Fumbling down the hall, Minnie wandered back to her room, fresh with embarrassment. Her heart seemed to speed up as she tried to eliminate her heated cheeks and calm her loud heart beat booming inside her chest like a set of drums. Crawling into her room and onto her pile of blankets, all she wanted to do at the moment was forget the whole ordeal and return to her dreams.

"Mom no," Minnie awoke hours later in a heap of sweat, silently crying out for her mother's gentle voice.

"You aren't much of a morning person are you?" A voice from the far corner of her room made her jerk upwards and stare rather aggressively at the individual.

"Get out," She stated flatly. He gave her a corky look and smirked wickedly down upon her.

"You aunt asked me to wake you and by the means of your little episode I'd say you did a perfectly good job of waking yourself on your own." She stared bitterly at him, reaching behind her, tempted to start a war on war pillow fight by all means.

Her eyes narrowed as her hand got a firm grip on one of the few pillows that lay behind her. "So…what will it be Michelle, silk, cotton, or my personal favorite cloth?" His tone what just begging for a pillow to the face. She smirked at him, her eyes still firm and narrow, "Neither Mr. Scarborough…" She flung a medium sized pillow at his face, within a blink he zipped past it by a few inches grinning at her like a mischievous child as she stood atop of bed aimed with pillows at her side.

"I prefer satin over silk, cotton, and cloth…and for your information, my name is Minnie." And that is how the pillow war against Canadian and English forced erupted…

Kathleen arrived about ten minutes later, after calling for both of the young adults, to find them caught up in a war with pillows, only as time passed it seemed to progress as she found them in a rather…awkward position upon Minnie's bed. Ville sitting carelessly upon Minnie's back giving the young women a noogie while she attempted to bite his arm and hit him in the face over and over against with the same silk lined pillow as before. Clearing her throat rather loudly perked both childish adults head up as they stared at the elder women scowling before them. _'Top agent my ass…!'_

"Mrs. Bessette please accuse my childish and aggressive behavior…" Kathleen gave him a smug look, sour written all over her face. "Uh huh…well Mr. Scarborough, Michelle…breakfast time." Hearing her real name be called Minnie hung her head seeing as Ville dropped his grip upon her head and neck as soon as they heads perked up to see Kathleen standing in the doorway.

"Toast," She murmured to herself, she wasn't speaking of breakfast though. "Uh…" He murmured.

"We are so…toast." She laughed silently to herself shaking her head.

"Hysterical much,"

"…Just a little."

Following throughout the afternoon, after the ordeal in the morning and the awkward silence of breakfast the little trio found themselves walking along the sidewalks of Kathleen's neighborhood. On their way to lunch at a small café then bonding at the park with no childish antics as Kathleen referred to them as. Neither argued, but both seemed slightly odd almost shameful or embarrassed at the mention of the weird fight that occurred the following morning. "Children, stop we're here!" Kathleen called to the two counterparts ahead of her by about seven feet; both began to sulk at the mention of being accused as a child. "Yes aunt Kathy," and "Yes ma'am," were both heard simultaneously by Kathleen ears as all three paused in front of the café. "Honestly, you two, you sound like my own children for Pete's sake!" Kathleen babbled as she pinched Minnie's ear and a clump of Ville's hair, dragging both into the café. It seemed, to Ville that the relationship between himself and Kathleen was no longer business or neutral, oh no, she was practically a nagging mother to him after one day. Part of him hated the fact and at any second was ready to tear Kathleen's arm from its socket and leave her to thrive in pain, another part in some odd twisted way almost enjoyed the attention…but after a thought that part was soon vanquished by his inner demon; the one responsible for most of his morbid thoughts.

He balled up his fist, had his skin not already been chalk white his knuckles would have surely turned pure white. A jolt of electricity shot up his spine as his hidden necklace-secure under his plain black t-shirt- shone brightly through the thin material but still went unnoticed to his fellow companions.

"Be a good boy Ville, after all isn't that what Samantha would've wanted from you?" a voice laughed fiercely inside his skull, at the mere mention of her name Ville was ready to punch the nearest citizen.

That was another demented thing about Serge's personality he could get inside your head, both mentally and physically. "Mr. Scarborough?" Kathleen's sour voice awoke him from his drowsy appeal, mentally shaking his head he replied back, his voice just above that of a whisper, "Yes,"

"Do you want anything to eat; you hardly ate anything for breakfast?"

"No…I'm fine, you two go sit I'll pay for this."

"Are you sure, it's roast beef for dinner tonight and I'm positive that won't be ready until five or six o'clock?" Kathleen asked one last time, oblivious to the fact that her nagging was wearing thin on Ville's nerves.

"Yes, now sit," He ordered taking out his brown leather wallet.

"Well…if you say so…" There was an awkward pause before the footsteps began to sound in the background.

Ville stepped forward, leaning against the counter as the employ asked him what his order would be. "Can I help you sir?" nonchalantly, he began to play with the charity bucket for cancer's of certain sorts dipping in a few coins every now and again, "Coffee, black, no sugar, and no cream." The employ had to struggle to hold in his gags, what a bitter drink. "Hey girls," Ville called over his shoulder as he dipped two quarters into the cancer fund jar, "Huh," Kathleen and Minnie yelled back from their three person table facing an open window, "Care to give me your orders," He called again, trying to keep his tone in a polite way, surprisingly he found as the more time he spent with both women the challenge grew.

"Decaf, three finger sandwiches, and um…a double chocolate cookie," Minnie's loud voice reached his ears first, Kathleen's following just after.

"Medium ice coffee and a small salad with Swiss cheese atop and ranch dressing,"

Ville stared back at the employ raising his thick ebony eye brows he stared at the man and asked sarcastically "You get all that?" he really didn't want to repeat any of it. The man bobbed his head twice, before turning away from the counter and preparing each separate meal.

Suppressing a groan Ville stalked off to the restroom, his eyes two swirling pools of navy blue, his knuckles cracking, and an unexpressed tension was ready to make its escape from his body. Spotting the nearest human he slammed the man against the stone wall with his shoulder blade, blood gushing from the man's head as he made contact with the stone wall like a car crashing into a tree. Again, and again, over and over he slammed the innocent man against the wall; he wasn't sure if he had killed him or merely cracked his skull either way the tension slowly subsided. Delivering a punch into the man's back and a kick to the spine until finally the man lay sprawled in fetal position on the tile floor blood dripping from the man's hair line and lips; matching scratches across his cheek bones and forehead. His breathing was that above of a dying man's. Ville stared down at him, guilt retching and gnawing at his mind. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you…" his voice like ice and stung like wasps.

Blood splattered over his fingers like droplets of rain in the Amazon Rain Forest. He covered his eyes as he stared firm planted in the entry way, ashamed of his acts, only then did he realized he carried the man's blood upon his very hands like glue on paper. His eyes growing wide as he stares down, shock overwhelming his being as he felt a droplet of human blood slip down the side of his cheek; rushing for the sink he instantly turned the nozzle but no matter how many times he scrubbed his hands, the blood stilled stained his mind. His eyes lid closing slowly over his eyes as they changed to a simple grey/blue color as he reaches out for the mirror, clutching anything near to keep himself standing in his current state. For him…emotional pain was much, much more dreadful that physical.

The scent of death filled his nostrils, burning his nostril hairs like fire on paper, digging his nails into the plastic siding of the mirror he found himself lost in a mist of hatred. Accompanied with the fog of hatred a mocking, vile creature filled his mind clouding his very being making him swoon in a taste of illness, known as an undesirable disease called depression. He knew he could stay long, he knew the girls couldn't stay but as his knees began to buckle under himself he really didn't acknowledge the fact. Inside his mind, the disease was soon replaced with a snow white face with jet black wild hair flowing around the face, crimson eyes stalking him, a frown placed upon his faded lips. "You're tiring my patience Ville…you forced me to this…" a voice echoed inside his head.

As he flew up in the air, the last thing he remembered was a loud explosion and fifty mile per hour gust of wind hitting him directly, then for the first time in decades he found himself consumed by the scenery of darkness…and for once he didn't find himself caring.

He awoke, at the most hours later, his eyes tainted with red at the rim, his soul was as black as night and as white as heaven at the same time tainted with blood lust and kept holy with honor. His jet black hair falling cascading into his eyes like a waterfall, his body was stiff but in no way harmed. "Good afternoon sunshine," a voice from the far end of the unfamiliar room he occupied stated sarcastically, laughter lining the edges of his voice. "Dr. B…you son of a-" his voice was cut off as his face made contact with a cool hand. Dr. B's hand crushing his face, "Stop your cursing and complaining I saved your buttocks from being expose to the world I think I should be treated with even a faux expression of gratitude!" Ville scoffed at him as Dr. B removed his hand from Ville's face, "Like I give a rat's ass if the world knows what I am…it doesn't matter to me, I'm already a monster in my eyes why not in everyone else's as well?" He made no motion to hide the shame and self loathing in his voice.

"But Serge does, and I'll be damn if I'm letting him kill you…"

"Wouldn't be the first time Dr. B…wouldn't be the first time…" His voice slowly drifted off as he rose from his laying position on the hospital bed and slowly descended into the hospital hallways outside.

Stalking down the hallway a shrill loud voice burned his ears, grunted, he leaned against the wall near the door leading to the room in which the owner of the voice inhabited. The owner he knee all too well and was beginning to see as more of a waste of time and blood than anything else.

"But it's not fair!" the voice screeched.

"What's not fair is that I have to hear you complain, that was our deal, and you agreed, its final now get use to it!"

"It's not my fault, I didn't make that stupid coffee shop explode it's out of my hand!"

"A deals, a deal,"

"You said you'd give me one month, it's been one freaking day!"

"A deal is a deal, that's final."

"Give me one more chance, I'll keep that stupid body guard, after I'm all better, and I don't need those stupid pain killers I'll live on my own with that stupid dude!"

"…" The other voice, just as shrill and obnoxious, was silent for a few seconds.

"I promise…I'll be super careful, no dating, no going out to parties, I'll go straight to work and back, and that stupid guy can come with me if you'll allow me to live alone…"

"Fine…but this is your very last chance, if anything happens I won't make you move back in with me…" the original high pitched voice remained at a loss for words for a few seconds before responding.

"You won't?" she asked, her voice lower, calmer, almost pleasing. "No…I'll send you back to Toronto to live with your parents…" All sound left the tiny room both occupied until the squeak of the mattress springs awoke him and the sound of high heels clicking and clanking across the tile floors. Kathleen stepped from the room, walking in the opposite direction Ville was standing, refusing to acknowledge his existence.

Ville turned around, facing the direction Kathleen had disappeared into, and to find her gone and only the silent sounds of a broken teen trying to place her life back together filled his ears. Stepping inside the doorframe he saw her, clothed in a hospital nightgown while he remained in his torn and slightly blood stained clothing. Her head held down to her chest, her wild chocolate hair covering her face and shielding her eyes as silent tears slipped from her eyes as she struggled to hold herself together. She ignored him as he stood there, sampling watching her with mixed emotions. She ignored him as he began to slide his feet across the floor inching closer to her. She ignored him as he sat down beside her, the groan of the mattress taking in his weight.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore herself as she laid her head upon his shoulder and began to sniffle. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. For only who knows how long, both he and she sat there, him emotionless, her, on the brink of a breakdown; both complete opposites…never seemed to fit more into each in the puzzle piece that was life than now.

Besides the fact that she had obtained a few bruises and scratches on her face and arms, she appeared physically unharmed, if only the same went for her emotional pain. Large gashes, line his body, but it seemed no blood leaked out, dust and smoke tainted his masculine scent, but he showed no signs of physical pain, or emotional pain…_ 'It just gets easily to ignore your feelings when you have none over time…'_ Neither could really fight what they felt inside, but damn it, they sure tried hard to suppress every little unfamiliar, awkward, or unpleasant feeling.

"Why…" Her child like voice whispered, she seemed more like a frightened child than an eighteen year old.

"Why is life so god damn unfair…" she talking to herself more than to him but it didn't seem to matter.

"Life is just a bitch…"

Between a crummy job as a waitress, being mobbed, stabbed, nearly raped, and to add to the long list of chaos survived being blown up in a coffee shop…oh yes, life is such a bitch. And it's easy to say that her life will no longer be instantaneous, only joy to her life would be to see-if she was lucky- when the bitter disappointment of life would finally end…neither knew it at the time but both were searching for the same thing: freedom. As the lights flickered above them, the power threatening to fail in the small two bed hospital room, neither wanted to leave but both wanted to feel alive again.


	6. Bubble Gum Pink

_**Chapter#6 Bubble Gum Pink**_

It seemed simple enough to her, to him even, whom she over the past three weeks since the incident at the coffee shop had dubbed arrogant and childish that they were both too old for childish, incompetent games/holidays such as _this_.

Minnie glared down in horror at the lip stick holder with the words engraved in hot pink _"Bubble Gum Delight"_ She was beginning to regret moving out of Kathleen's house after her healing process, more or less she was beginning to dread life without the high of those pain killers…it made everything simple and fun, but of course as _Mr. Scarborough _would say "You don't need those stupid pills to have a good time, that's what you got me for!" Minnie was tempted to punch the bathroom tile walls in frustration, one thing she dreaded more than anything…how that cocky, inconsiderate bastard so easily planted himself in her head like he owned the place! To add to the mess, Ville enjoyed pranks, even more, he enjoyed playing pranks on Minnie…whom he still refused to refer to as "Minnie" rather he enjoyed tormented her by calling her "Michelle". To say she was distraught was less than accurate.

'_Bastard,' _Minnie cursed loudly inside her head, as she clutched the sink counted, trying to relieve her aggravation.

"You horrible, little conniving, deceiving bas---"

"You called?" Ville asked her, his usual cocky wicked grin plastered to his lips like cement as he leaned against the doorway.

"What is _this_?" she screeched like a baboon, tossing the lipstick case at him and shoving a bubble gum flavored lollipop in his face, sticking to his cheek like snowflakes on glass.

"April Fools I suppose," He stated flatly, hiding the chuckle that dwelled inside his throat as he removed the sticky treat from his cheek and began to suckle on it much like a naive child would.

"Y-Y-you…" Minnie cut herself off, refusing to stoop to his level.

He leaned in close to her, his head hovering above her shoulder as his breath tickled the hairs on her neck and heated her flustered face and ears like fire in a stone oven. "What, tell me, I'm a horrible, childish, worthless, untruthful, ignoramus cocky asshole?" Minnie balled up her fists until her knuckles turned white.

"I hate you…"

"I'm fire, you're ice; learn to live with the heat love," Circling around her, his hands curved her body, near unmentionable places but not close enough to count as perverted or indecent. Oh how he loved teasing her.

Scoffing slightly she tucked her arms to her chest and pouted, but if you looked closely you'd see this wasn't just another stuck up young women, as her cheeks flushed a shade meant for rouge and her nails dug through her porcelain skin like sticks hitting stones. "Whatever…just return my lipstick." She demanded, wrapping a muscular arm around her shoulder he placed his head upon her shoulder blade and smiled coolly into her neck after removing the lollipop from his soiled mouth. "I can't do that Michelle, you promised Kathleen you wouldn't go to parties…_and_ no dating…!" he was right for once, he was like fire, too bad Minnie hated being hot.

"I'm not going on a date, he's my friend." She fought back, furrowing her brow. Digging his nose into the crook between her shoulder and neck he replied rather sarcastically and seductively.

"Oh really, then…" He paused trying to read her expression before he dropped the bomb.

"You won't mind if I should accompany you two on this _friendship gathering_?"

Gritting her teeth she replied in a matter suited more for Ville's sarcastic part, "Sure," grinning much like the Cheshire cat he lifted himself away from her petite frame and exited the room, but before he tossed back the bubble gum flavored lollipop onto the counter and yelled back, "There's your lipstick princess." Groaning loudly she flung the used candy into the toilet. Collapsing onto the rim of the bathtub she rested her aching head in her hands. Then a thought occurred to the feisty girl…if one can't find lipstick, make lipstick.

Slipping into a myrtle colored cocktail dress that revealed a slim line of cleavage and showed off her long legs, her arms bare but soon would be covered in a deep grey sweater, and brown flats to add to the not-so casual outfit that she had worn previously; Minnie practically skipped into the bathroom, passed the befuddle Ville as he sat atop her bed reading-much to Minnie's displeasure- a new playboy magazine. He himself was dressed overly casual in Minnie's head; his apparel consisted of taupe khaki's and a tight wool black long sleeve shirt. Smirking devilishly as she stared back at her reflection her plan seemed to unfold like paper in falls heavy breezes. Her hazel eyes adorned with different shades of brown and green; it was like a massacre of eye shadows-may they all rest in peace- Minnie was sure to go down at the murderer of all forest eye shadow shades in less than twenty minutes.

Half an hour earlier, while Ville was changing into more suitable clothing, even though he still wore the same type of shirt-which Minnie was beginning to wonder just how many he had-Minnie had wandered around the apartment in search for the treasure she oh so desired for her plan to go on without a hitch. She found her _gold _under her bed, a small bag of bubble gum flavored lollipops.

"Jackpot!" she hummed to herself, stealing only one of the sticky treats and tucking it inside her bra.

Currently she found herself pulling out such treat, thankfully still tightly concealed in the pink wrapping. She tore off the wrapping and turned on the hot water in her sink, as the water splashed down in the drain Minnie dunked the treat under the water, splattered some of the water until she felt the treat was just right before removing it and turning off the hot water. Dripping hot and wet, Minnie ran the silky hot sweetness across her lips much like she would've done if she had found her lipstick. It was a sweet sensation, not too hot, and not too sticky, but just sweet and warm enough to fill her desires. When she put her mind to it, without interruptions, Minnie could turn a disaster into happiness, maybe even a little humor in between too…as long as someone was there providing her with disasters and poking and prying at her. She wouldn't admit, in her head or out loud-most certainly not- but at times, but only rare occasions actually, Ville provided her with laughter and company.

"Hurry up Mitten, I'm getting bored!" Take that back, he was an aggressive annoying pimple on Minnie's forward always reminded her he's there and he's not leaving.

"It's Minnie!"

"Whatever…"

Lapping on the last coat of the warm sticky treat she slammed the candy into the sink and hollered back at him, "Alright, alright!" Sauntering out of the bathroom to find a rather Ville sitting upon her bed in his cliché fashion and pose.

"Drama queen," Minnie mumbled to herself, silently laughing.

"Aggressive loud mouth," Grinding her fingers into the hem of her dress Minnie was tempted to fling a vase at his skull. Ever since Ville had become her body guard her blood pressure seemed to rise and her attitude towards even the simplest things seemed to go over edge.

"You're about five seconds away from losing your jewels."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

Sprinted over to the bed Minnie nearly tore her leg off as she slung her leg in the air aiming for Ville's crotch, but instead of hitting the man's genitals she struck air, caught off guard she nearly lost her balance as her leg fell back down. "Forgot something love," Ville said rather nonchalantly from the doorframe leading into the hallway outside of her apartment, in his hands he clutched her sepia colored faux Prada purse with a tampon sticking out lightly just enough to be seen. He'd crossed the line, she knew, he knew, he didn't care but she did. Taking in a large intake of air she slowly exhaled before approaching him steadily, her features appeared calm, but her eyes held a cold deathly stare meant for a tiger ready to pounce upon his prey. Tearing the strap of the purse from his grasp she whispered bitterly more to herself than him, "Let's just go." She was in no mood to question how he sprinted across the room in less than a second.

"Of course, can't wait to meet the pansy…" Ville muttered the last part to himself as they departed out of the apartment and down the long hallway…

_Flash back: Forty eight hours earlier:_

_Minnie walked through many tables located inside the restaurant she currently was employed to, but this time she was the customer, now normally Minnie would snack on a hamburger from McDonald's or Burger King, but considering the fact that she wasn't paying she decided to splurge much to Ville's dismay._

"_Somehow I doubt you actually eat lunch here,"_

"_Somehow I doubt you actually can afford food." She replied sarcastically._

"_Says the woman living in a cheap ass apartment complex?" He bit back._

"_Oh bite me!"_

"_I would but you're blood smells like that of a rodent's!"_

"_You ass,"_

"_Takes one to know one, love." now he was beginning to cross the lines…cheesy, childish jokes…oh yes, he was so far beyond the line in Minnie's world that he was miles away, out of eyes reach._

_By the time they reached their table, each were glaring daggers at one another every five seconds. The malice in one another's voices and eyes didn't go unnoticed. It was obvious that the 'affection' one another felt for each other was nothing less than hatred; the inexorable spite between one another was almost humorous to watch from afar, like two bicker children in a grocery store with their mother. Only no one dared to interfere; humorous, yet deadly._

"_Your table Mr. and Mrs. Scarborough," the hostess gestured towards a booth near the kitchen._

_Both had a similar expression stained to their faces, one had a disgusted look; the other had a vein throbbing outside of their head and a twitching eye. Both had a look of pain scarred to their faces when the hostess mistook them for husband and wife. If it wasn't a different hostess than the normal one Minnie worked with on occasion she likely would've either mouthed her a threat, stepped on her toes, socked her in the stomach, or all three; depending on her current mood. They both gradually made their way to the booth and slipped into it facing each other, Ville was the first to break the silence. Annoyance was hinted gravely in his voice, "And it's Mr. Scarborough and Miss. Bessette." Minnie was slightly surprise that he hadn't chosen to give her a childish name like 'loud mouth' but it seemed he was focusing all his aggravation on the hostess. At the mention of her mistake the hostess began to stutter, and seemed slightly off as she stared into Ville's hard eyes, at least she was brave enough to make eye contact before slipping away._

_He cursed under his breath as he turned his attention away from the cowardly waitress and stared down at the table cloth, almost testing it as if it'd come to life if he kept staring. "Maybe I should get some crayons and paper to entertain you with?" Minnie said taking a chance to try and harm his pride._

"_Maybe I should get some duck tape to silence your forever pie hole of shit." she scowled down at him._

"_What happened to that nice polite gentleman you were 'most' of the time around me and aunt Kathy?"_

"_He died, get over it sweet cheeks."_

"_Stop doing that!"_

"_What?"_

"_Calling me perverted names like 'sweet cheeks' it's disgusting and annoying!" He flashed Minnie his usual wicked smirk and leaned across the table to whisper into her ear. "Why…does it turn you on?" the sarcasm and seduction was traceable in his voice. Minnie pulled away in disgust and flashed a disgusted and disgruntle look while sticking her tongue out and placed her finger in and out of her mouth signally her need to vomit. "Yuck, you perverted man!" He let out a loud laugh at her, almost a chuckle._

"_Minnie?" a male voice awoke them from their little episode as a man in a casual stripped blue and white shirt with white jeans crossed the room towards their booth, at the sight of the man Ville's head began to throb and his nails dug into the table like knives._

"_I thought I recognized that sweet voice," Minnie stared up at the man slightly confused and blushing at the same time a honey glazed shade of red._

"_Henry…" She trailed off as he gestured his hand towards hers, almost like he was commanding her to shake it, of course without verbal requested she accepted his._

"_What are you doing here?" Minnie asked as she arose from her spot on the booth, Ville glaring at the both of them like an over protective dog, "Same as you I assume, stopping in for lunch," Henry answered politely, his voice soft and cool like winter snowflakes in summer. "Well…um, what a coincidence," She responded stuttered off and on again like a school girl. He chuckled at her acts, "Yes, it seems fate has brought us together once again…I was hoping to see you again after all it's not every day you bump into gorgeous girl in this one of a kind restaurant now is it?" His flattery was driving over the edge of Ville's patience. Of course him being in the same room as himself did that as well but still…flattering Minnie? It seemed almost unholy in his eyes._

"_As I was saying Michelle, I was wondering, since our last visit wasn't acceptable for your sake I was wondering if you'd join me this weekend so we could get to know one another better." Henry more of stated than asked, of course Minnie accepted without a response of her voice and more of a bob of her head but it was a date._

_End of Flash back:_

If it weren't for the sour expression on Minnie's face and Ville's rather bored look, you'd think the two were a couple as they walked along the streets of New Jersey, but then again, grey has never been known to be emphasized in the category of green or brown. Mainly nowadays all that matters to people is personality…then again…personality and features didn't fit right for either of them at the moment.

Pausing in front of what appeared to be a three star restaurant; Minnie seemed to drift off as she peered from afar through the large glass windows searching for Henry inside while Ville's attention drifted to the calm but cloudy weather. A smile grimaced its way onto Minnie's face as she began to depart into the restaurant, Ville close on her tail. A host about the same height as Ville greeted them inside, "James party of two," Minnie said as the host handed her a menu and waved her off in Henry's direction. "And you sir," The host questioned, "Give me a table near the James reservation, gotta keep an eye out on that brat." His vocabulary made the Host question if he could even afford anything on the menu. Spotting the host's questionable face and tight grip on the menu Ville rolled his eyes and pulled out a wad of ten dollar bills wrapped tightly in two rubber bands.

"Make sure I can see the brat and the pansy but they can't see me." He slipped the host a ten.

"Yes, right this way sir," ripping the menu from the host's hands Ville escorted himself into the dim lit room filled with couples, groups of friends, and single people waiting. Ville stole his own seat, rather than have the host choose for him, he didn't care if he stole a reservation, he'd throw a fit if he did if someone demanded their table; and most likely cause a scene and get himself kicked out of the restaurant. He's done it before and he'd do it again any day.

Pulling out a squeaking light brown chair with a cushion, her slouched into it and began to nibble mindlessly on a fresh piece of bread; a few tables down he could see the back of Minnie's head, her hair neat, shiny, flowing just right above her shoulders. He didn't know why he bothered to take in her features, but he just reassured himself it was the boredom kicking in again. Like a pill, almost a drug, boredom seemed to haunt everyone including him. Feeling around with his free hand he smirked wickedly as he felt the bulged of his gun concealed in his baggy pants like stolen property. It was almost comical the way he got away with anything, no matter how many years passed he'd never lose interest in this game even if playing pranks would someday for him; getting his way would never dry up.

Then as his grey eyes locked with Henry's aquamarine's he felt a glare glue onto his face and four of his five fingers curl up, leaving his middle finger to remain. He wouldn't flash it, no, he had _some _manners, but…as he saw Henry glare back at him and clutch Minnie's hands within his, and he found it hard to resist the urge. Sure at times he despised the brat, but it still disgusted him to see the pansy use her in such a manner. Quickly turning his gaze back to Minnie before she got suspicious Henry began to chat endlessly with her; Ville dispatched of his middle finger and uncurled the rest. A smug expression bound onto his face as he ruthlessly tore an end off the slice of bread like fresh meat. He continued to glare with no avail, if looks could kill. Soon he found himself staring off in a distance captured in his thoughts, he forgot about his menu until a waiter awoke him from his bubble.

"Are you ready to order sir?" the waiter asked, he seemed average and a little less than calm, it was almost creepy the way he forced a smile onto his face.

"Nah…gimme a minute," Ville mumbled into his bread, flipping the menu open.

"Certainly," The waiter departed before he could ask if he could recommend anything, but then again, Ville had different taste buds than the average _human_.

Flipping absentmindedly through the menu he paused when he came to the alcoholic beverages. Whistling and raising his hand while snapping-his way of getting the waiters attention- he tapped his finger against the page until the waiter arrived back at his table. "Your order sir?" his mood was the same but his face still slightly disturbing and almost odd to look at, even from the corners of his eyes. "Half a glass of white wine," The waiter eyed him, "Is that all for you sir," Ville was tempted to rub his temples he had forgotten how frustrating ordering food at a restaurant was. "Yes," he grumbled handing the waiter his menu.

Leisurely Ville bent back into his chair, his cold eyes firm on Henry's perfectly framed peach face…it disgusted him, how someone like him could be blessed to be the way he was forever; Ville didn't care about his features, but more of his healthy glow. It was mocking him, teasing him, constantly pocking and prying at him. He saw it insightfully, he knew he'd never be what he'd use to be and for that he loathed Henry almost as much as the devil himself. Gnawing at his skin much like a cat making itself comfortable on your lap, Ville scarred his nails inside his skin like glass. A perfect death is death by shattered glass slicing through your skull before you ever feel it…but then again nothing Ville did was perfect. Rushing up from his seat causing it to fall backwards Ville stormed off to the bathroom, he didn't mean to, but his dramatic exit caused a scene.

"Ville," Minnie silently whispered to herself under her breath so Henry's ears wouldn't catch it.

Their heads both turned to watch him run off, Henry's eyes scrunched together and glared at the door where Ville had exited, Minnie's eyes however held quite the opposite, they appeared fragile and clouded, almost like she pitied the man. Suddenly her hands felt naked…Henry stood from his seat at the table and gradually walked off, "I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom if the waiter comes just order something for yourself I'll get myself some food later." His voice was polite and almost patient like, like he didn't want her to worry…or maybe get involved. "Henry," Her voice was louder and less eerie when she had said Ville's name moments ago. He didn't respond as he walked off into the men's restroom, a scowl growing on Minnie's lips, "This is not going to end well…" If only she knew how right she was.

Henry steadily walked through the bathroom, his narrowed eyes scanning every inch of the restroom to find it completely deserted, and he reached inside his breast coat pocket and pulled out a small gun. It appeared empty but that was only half true. The gun was protectively at his side, the hilt clutched between his fingers tightly as he approached the three foot, by two foot windows, something rumbling in the back of his throat, a mix between a growl and a chuckle. "Oh Ville…how cliché…" Henry laughed to himself, with much caution; he slid the window open, without a creek or groan from the window he slipped his gun back into place as he got a firm grip on the window seal and began to climb up the wall.

"Even I'm not that cliché pansy, but I must say, you do know your horror films, eh?" his vicious voice combined with that wicked laugh sent shivers up Henry's spine as he began to growl under his breath like a seething wild dog might.

"Scarborough," Henry growled.

"Pansy," Ville mimicked, he could only hope that the dread and sadness hadn't leaked out in his attempts to annoy the bothersome human flesh.

With a leap Ville jumped to the ground from the ceiling light, he appeared unarmed but first rule when dealing with a vampire: vampires are always armed. In a flash Henry withdrew a Sig Sauer P230 hand gun firing at Ville's head. Stepping aside in a split second at the last minute Ville sidestepped into the wall. He seemed to be almost lazy with his movements compared to other reckless fights that had no plot except to terminate one another. "Stop fooling around and fight me damn it!" Henry breathed; his voice low but rough. A second shot was fired striking just barely above Ville's shoulder slicing his t-shirt but his body went unfazed against the bullet, not so much as a scratch. Narrowing his eyes Ville jumped into the air in a split second as the third bullet was fired, he landed atop a pearl white sink; his weight crushing the pipe line. Both stopped immediately as the sound of feet scurrying towards the bathroom door. Sprinting across the tile Henry quickly jammed himself against the door and just as the footsteps began to sound from right outside the door he locked the door with a silent 'click', he knew he left himself vulnerable but he was willing to take the risk.

As a boot collided with his spine like steal he was regretting the risk. His knees were like jelly, but as he stood there bent over to the point where his knees and shins were almost touching the ground he knew he wasn't going to give in and die that quickly, he had honor. Swiftly, like an eagle, he sprung to his feet and withdrew a dark, metal object, springing forward in an attempt to damage or destroy Ville. Just as the object nearly pierced his skin Ville took a giant leap back and kicked Henry in his jaw sending him backwards and dropping his black metal weapon. The event happened so fast neither blinked. Suppressing a groan, Henry touched a finger to his nose, chin and lower lip; each was rough, sore, and slightly bleeding.

Broken glass…Henry's head jerked up to find the bathroom empty, besides shattered pieces of glass that lay across the tile floor glittering in the lighting like specks of dust. "No…not again," Rising to his feet Henry skidded over to the broken window, acting fast he grasped a bundle of paper towels in his hand and broke off the remaining glass with his fist. He gripped the seal of the window and pushed himself through, with a grunt he leaped onto the floor of the alley way that dwelled outside the restaurant. He withdrew his gun, sweat and blood dripping off his face like rain. "Come out and fight me!"

Silent footsteps from behind sounded him as he turned around gun pointed ahead he came face to face with Ville. "No…" Ville said, Henry's gun still aimed, "No…?" Henry yelled, before he realized Henry had fired the gun, his eyes wide as Ville sidestepped it into the wall and charged at him, his claws aiming for his head. "I'm done playing your games!" he yelled as he gripped Henry's gun and tore it from his hands like ripping paper. His claws lashing out he aimed for Henry's heart region… Holding in a gasp Henry jumped back and fired at Ville's head slicing his cheek open. "I've had enough of this!" he swung a dagger out from his pocket and tossed it at Henry who was momentarily stunned. Pain…injury…those were the first things to cross his mind as the dagger pierced his shoulder blade and cut straight through to the point where he felt he could feel it pocking itself out the other way.

Clutching the hilt of the dagger he fired randomly in the air hoping to hit Ville at least once while he pulled the blade sharp dagger out of his shoulder. In a instance, sharp searing pain was the only thing he felt a knee collided with his rib cage and his back slammed against the brick hard wall, his head bouncing off the wall like a bouncy ball as blood began to seep out down his neck.

"Playtime's over pansy…"

A hand gripped fiercely at his neck, it felt as if a bear was tearing into his flesh as his was held a foot off the ground suspended in the air by Ville's choker hold. Another hand clutched at his wrist slicing open fresh wounds as he tore the gun from his hands. "Go ahead…kill me…there'll always be more of me…" Ville's eyes grew wide as a memory flashed through his brain.

"_Go ahead kill me…" a man with a tan complexion and slick black hair stood tall in front of a man near his same height as the other man cocked a gun against the man's forehead. He was held up at gun point. A devilish smirk crowned the other man's lips._

He was awakened from his reverie as shots of electricity shot through him like tiny shards of glass, his grip on Henry vanished leaving him to fall to the ground and yet the pain wouldn't subside until he fell to his knees, his hands, no…his whole body shaking until after ten bloody minutes of the dreadful, spine crushing, agony until he fell backwards and lay there with his eyes closed and his body completely motionless…

"…Finally…Finally…it's over…" Henry gasped out, his voice low and hoarse.

Henry limped away clutching his hand to his shoulder trying to put pressure on the wound. With his shirt torn and soaked in blood like a butcher's knife he knew he couldn't return to Minnie in his condition, this once, just once, he'd leave her unguarded. "You won't hurt her or anyone any longer Ville Scarborough." His silent promised blew away in the wind of the chilled night as he limped along the streets of New Jersey alone and yet as a small smile grimaced it's face to his face he never felt safer.

"Humph," Minnie sighed into her chair, her short dress was beginning to ride up much as her stockings were, and her date was still presumed in the bathroom. Sighing heavily she pulled out her wallet from her purse and lays a forty dollar bill on the table as she begins to slide up from the table and walk out of the restaurant with a hunch. "God…am I that bad that a person as wonderful as Henry would sneak out through a bathroom just to get that far away from me?" She didn't need an answer, her subconscious answered for her…she didn't enjoy the reply. Minnie hadn't bothered to look around for Ville, after seeing him stalk into the bathroom and never exit she assumed he did the same as Henry, bale out on her. Number one rule for girls: have more than one guy bale on her does nothing good for the self esteem.

She held her head down that night as she walked out of the restaurant, hoping to rush home quickly and wallow in her own self pity. It was her pity night, she was going to go home, have a nice relaxing hot bath with vanilla candles, take out her stash of candy, and watch the cheesiest romance movie she could find. However…fate had other plans. Walking by the alley by the restaurant a groan began to sound in her ears, like a ringing. Things never go as planned for her. "Hello?" She whispered as she stepped one foot into the alley way, she knew she shouldn't be taking her chances, she knew the risks, she knew what Mr. Jenkins said, "Maniac…blah, blah, dangerous" but when she heard that helpless groan her heart wretched and sank like Titanic. Some would call her naïve; maybe even crazy would be a more appropriate word, to her, she was bold…maybe a little too bold.

"_John, John!" a giddy voice called, rich with sweetness and no hint of sour located anywhere. A girl, maybe seven years old or younger ran up a grassy hill fresh with wild flowers, her long black hair in a loose braid. Her large brown eyes gave her a doe-like appearance, a young boy, no older than eleven was standing there waiting for her, his short black/dark brown hair falling above his eyebrows and straight lines and curling up on the back of his neck. He smiled from ear to ear to her as his hand clasped with hers._

"_Let's go pick wild flowers; mama doesn't need any help today!"_

"_Really,"_

"_Really!"_

"_Ville…!" suddenly the image blurred, almost fuzzy…_His eyes fluttered open, his eyes blurred but he could make out the image of a woman. Her voice full of concern, "Ville!" a hand was about to smack him across the face.

"…Don't you ever touch me…" he threatened his voice deep, his eyes hollow and seemed oddly…vicious. Suddenly a gasp was heard and as if automatic her hand slipped from his fierce grip like water and then…suddenly a strange warmth lay atop him as two small arms encircle around his back, pressing into the hard concrete from his massive weight. "You're alive!" she breathed, sighing into his chest as she lay hunched over on her knees. Her touch was foreign…but…wasn't all that unwelcome. Scoffing slightly, more like a cough, he whispered harshly, "What'd I just say?"

She ignored him, and lifted herself from him and lightly touched his cheek, her fingers almost hovering above his rock hard skin, "You idiot," She laughed lightly as the tips of her fingers touched his sliced cheek. "You stupid fool." Shaking her head Minnie slowly rose from the ground her stalking torn slightly on the knees, wet, and covered in pebbles and dirt. "C'mon, get up; lying on the ground at this time of day isn't healthy or sane." She laughed gripping his hand and slightly jerked him up. He wouldn't tell her, not to spoil her happiness, though as much as he wanted he didn't, he knew this was probably the only time on her date that made her moderately happy. So he let her think she was strong and made her believe she pulled him to his feet as they slowly walked out of the alley way.

A sour expression taped to Ville's face as they walked away together, he wasn't in pain physically but his pride…he might just need some glue to glue all the pieces back together after the ordeal. Minnie, was unusually bubbly, maybe it was because Ville was alive, maybe because she was lost in the allusion of her own happy world where Henry was forgotten…maybe it was just the feeling of knowing she wasn't alone anymore. Whatever the case she never felt braver, she showed so as she gripped Ville's hand and the two stopped and stared at each other for less than thirty ten seconds.

"C'mon…I'll bake you cookies when we get back."

"I'm not hungry…" She stared up at him, lost in his dark eyes, and then suddenly her arms once again found themselves wrapped around his well built frame, "I'm glad you're okay."

Frozen in his state, he didn't know whether to shove her off, back away or both but it seemed he decided neither as he stiffened at her touch and stood frozen in place until her slim hands found themselves back at her side. Staring up at him, her face soft and gentle, her eyes calm, she gave him a quick almost sad smile and began to walk ahead; him, trailing behind.

It was silent the way back to the apartment, there were no more hugs, no more signs of life in either's eyes, but as they approached the elevator that would take them to Minnie's level, Ville seemed to follow behind slightly closer which each step until he was right behind her. Only then did he realize how small and fragile she was, almost a foot shorter than him and yet she was so hot tempered and…odd. How did she find him? She wouldn't dare in another alley would she? After everything that happened? What girl---woman would do such a thing after an incident like _that_? Groaning inwardly he tried to keep his mind off the current topic…but damn it, she confused him.

"Ville," Minnie's tiny voice broke through his thick skull, "Hmm," he responded not entirely focused, "The elevator's here." Mentally slapping himself he stepped inside, her following.

The elevator ride was welcomed with quiet; it seemed both were wanted in their heads too busy for human contact or conversation at the moment. It wasn't until a 'ding' awoke both from their subliminal conversations with themselves and they gradually exited, both a little caught off guard. It was like the beginning of a scary horror movie, only both believed in this devil monster called _daydreaming _they just never realized how awkward it is when you finally come out of it. Skimming down the hallway, scanning each door until finally stopping halfway down the hall; sighing under her breathe she paused for about five seconds before pulling out her key and opening the squeaky door. Stepping inside she didn't bother to turn on the lights, neither did he, she dropped her purse and let her jacket fall from her shoulders, she slumped over to her bed when she noticed a flicker red light on her side table. It was her answering machine. Confused, she stared the device for no longer than half a minute before pressing the button that seemed to tease her with anxiety; it seemed both the machine and her knew how nervous she really was.

'_Michelle…I'm sorry about leaving you, I meant to come back, I wanted to, but I have a business call, I didn't want to be a rude gentleman so I excused myself, I thought it was just my secretary reminded me of something ordinary but it seemed much worse. I won't go into detail but I hope to take you out again. To make up for my rude antics…-Henry'_

It ended there but as the beat went off she couldn't help but smile and whisper his name. "Henry…" Minnie stared into space, lost in her own world until a slight plop seemed to gape at her attention. Perplexed she scanned the room for a second before her eyes drifted to a shiny oval tube object lying on her bed, glaring. She held in her lightly laugh as she watched Ville disappear onto the balcony, sadness prying at her emotions, she picked up the small object and stared at it then at Ville, then back at the object, tossing it to the floor she walked out onto the balcony and stared out into the sky a light breeze tickling at her exposed skin. Side by side, in the eerie quiet, it seemed to be the perfect harmony. Inside a tube of bubble gum pink lipstick lay abandoned on the carpet flooring, it was no longer a necessary in her life as far as she was concerned.


End file.
